The Tale Of The Mermaid And The Boy
by LizzyFalls
Summary: The attraction to a ship changed her fairytale life in just a moment, but when she also gets lost in the green eyes of a blond boy who comes from a completely different world, it was already too late. [Adrienette. Mermaid AU]
1. Chapter 1

hello! i found myself in hell as i watched the first episode of ladybug and i'm not regretting anything bc i love sinning

and i had so many ideas of what i could write about my babies so prepare for disaster

thanks to my lovely friend tera bc she proofreaded it and corrected my mistakes and stuff! ;v; thank you so much!

i also dedicate this ff to my friend lucia (and tera of course bc without you it wouldn't be up now) bc she is having a hard time rn! i hope you like it! ;v;

well anyway, enough of my nonsense rambling and enjoy this little mermaid au!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The curiosity of a mermaid**

* * *

This is Marinette. She is a normal girl just like everyone else. Other people might find her inconspicuous or having a hard time seeing her. The reason for that is she is blessed with a secret.

What might just be a fairy tale for other people is her reality; her life. Marinette is a mermaid.

* * *

"Almost finished," muttered Marinette proudly to herself while tinkering at a red mask decorated with glitter shells, various species of plants and unusual colored stones. It sparkled under the sea's like a pearl, which, incidentally, had been her inspiration to make it; the beautiful pearl of a large seashell she had recently seen on a trip with her best friend.

You see, Marinette had a talent for art. It wasn't something she usually admitted to everyone, but after all, she was very proud of her masterpieces - her art was unique and she liked her own style.

However, before she could finish her mask, a familiar face swam by her oval-shaped window. Her fine dark brown curls that ended on red tips danced through the waves. She looked like a walking flame in the sea, something that also got reflected in her passion and temperament.

"Alya!", Marinette said, startled. She had completely devoted herself to the mask, forgetting her whereabouts.

"Are you working on something new again?," Alya's eyes widened while she stared at the new mask astounded. It had a luxurious shape. In the middle, two round eye slots had been purely cut.

Marinette nodded. "It's almost done," the little mermaid answered, smiling fondly at her work of art. Alya could not help grinning at the sight; she frequently felt like a big sister figure for her best friend. But that hadn't been the reason she came there for.

"Marinette, it happened again! Humans have been spotted, you have to come quickly!" she agitatedly explained her friend while grasping her wrist without waiting for her response. It was always like that.

Marinette still couldn't get used to it though. Her flame haired friend had always been curious and nothing could frighten her, her curiosity was stronger than that. These were admirable qualities for which the timid Marinette was just too shy for.

Alya dragged her out of her lovingly decorated room towards the surface. The sea was an visual feast for the eyes, as always. Beyond them, the gorgeous underwater town was enlightened by thousands of sea lanterns, since the city was too deep down to be reached by the sun rays. All kinds of fishes and creatures happily wandered through, visiting the inhabitants in their casings and even bothering some of them.

In the surface, no one knew of this magical underwater construction. It was retold as a lovely but old fairy tale, but who even believed those anymore? If people knew these type of sites existed, they would probably be a tourist attraction… They could be observed at any time and you could even make money from them. Sadly, this notion was just horrible and so, the mermaids were reluctant to see someone. But the curiosity was simply too great. The human world was interesting and much larger than the small town in the sea. It was exciting to think about what you could do in this world, what was there waiting to be discovered.

To discover unknown worlds - Alya would die for it. Marinette could understand her friend's excitement and frequently she caught herself daydreaming about the human world. However, she couldn't bring herself to take this risk and remained safe and quiet in her room. Weren't it for her best friend, who pulled her up almost every day to show her the fantastic world of humans, she would never ever go up here.

Besides, and like in almost everything, there weren't only good sides to it - many people liked to go to the sea to catch fish, which they loved so dearly. That was another reason for many sea people to despise humans. How could they capture our neighbors, our friends? Don't they know we cannot live without water? What a strange world.

The two friends struggled to get to the water surface because of the pressure. This activity was so exhausting, but worthy for Alya nevertheless. When the two finally raised their heads above the surface, they saw a large village just before their eyes. It was miraculous. "Can you see that?" Alya pointed her finger at the beach, where a couple was holding hands. Marinette hesitated a moment, because despite the beautiful sight, it was still a risk that they could be seen. This gave her a queasy feeling and made it hard for her to relax. So many thoughts clouded her mind…

"Alya, I don't know if it's a good idea to come up here every day," Marinette whispered jittery, but she couldn't change her friend's mind.

"Why not? Aren't you curious about the human world?" Alya said while looking into the light blue eyes of her companion. "Well…", Marinette started to stutter. She couldn't say anything, besides...

"Alya… do you want to be a human?", she inquired while peacefully looking at her reflection in the water. She did not want to face her friend.

Surprisingly, Marinette didn't get an answer right away. Puzzled by her actions, she gazed at her best friend, who was staring dreamily over the city. "I don't know… I would love to, actually. I believe we aren't completely different from the human beings just because we live in the sea. It's just a completely different perspective." Marinette didn't think she had seen her friend ever been so calm.

"We are quite normal, aren't we?" Marinette added. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

The minutes passed and they both eventually bid farewell to each other and went their separate ways. Marinette sighed in relief when she was finally in her bedroom. The safety of her own four walls was something that she could not describe. Her eyes turned to her work desk where was lying an unfinished mask, but the motivation she needed to keep going was gone. Nevertheless, she had enough inspiration to sit down and finish the final details. When she was about to put a glittery flower in the corner of the mask, a hideous sound echoed through the sea, startling her. The mask fell to the ground, breaking and detaching a few shells glued to it.

"No! I was nearly finished!" Marinette grieved, attempting to collect the fragments. "What was that?"

She scurried over to her window and glanced up. Above her, something floated on the water, casting a large shadow over the sea city. "A ship!" It was nothing unusual, but she had never seen such a big ship before. Captivated by it but also blinded with rage, she swam up to the surface to take a look.

Once Marinette's head was above the water, she had a perfect view of the vessel, which had remained still on its previous spot. It was made of wood with white, large varnishes that were attached to a tall mast and pranced through the wind and addornished with dozens of fancy details - it even had ornaments cut into the wooden beams!

Surprisingly, Alya had not come to the surface yet. The ship appeared to be deserted, she couldn't see a single soul. What was more strange was the fact that Marinette felt an attraction towards this vessel, as if her inner voice was telling her that she should not be afraid. Despite her belief that she shouldn't approach a human, she was curious. An inner fire kindled in her and for the first time she could somehow understand Alya's motives. Her curiosity was greater than her fear.

She had a desire to look at the embellishments closer, so she approached the vessel carefully. So much bravery in one day - she should get an award. Her eyes widened as she admired the decorations. There were small human beings purely carved, who fabricated strange gestures. A weird but inspiring sight.

"Adrien, what are you doing here alone?" a young man's voice suddenly boomed above her head.

Marinette froze.

"Nino…" the other person hesitated briefly, "Ah, nothing."

She was panicking and didn't know what to do with her body. She couldn't let them see her at any cost!

"Come on, man, tell me what's going on. Normally, you aren't this quiet when you're on your ship," the other voice spoke again. A conversation started to take place.

"It's my father… he promised me that I'd be allowed get out on the high seas and - of course - I'm grateful to him, but… I don't want to waste my free time in parties. These people are really nice, but when I'm on my ship I want to be free with only you by my side… at least for a while, you know?" His voice was so gentle that you could literally feel his sorrow. Marinette did not stir and kept listening to this voice.

"Of course I understand that," replied the man who apparently went by Nino. She had a feeling that the two had embraced each other.

"I simply want to be free; to travel around the world and meet new people, make new friends. Of course you will always be my best friend, Nino", the man said fondly. You could practically hear his smile in the last sentence.

Marinette didn't know what was going on up there, but those words touched her. She understood his feelings; not entirely because she wasn't in this situation, but she felt empathy for him.

"Perhaps you will someday, Adrien," Nino said after a few minutes. "I can't advise you a lot, because I myself do not know what you can do in such a situation. I know how difficult your father is though. But I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"Adrihoney!" came a sudden female voice. Her high heels clacked on the wood as she approached the two men. "What's taking you so long? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chloé" Adrien's sweet voice was like music to Marinette's ears.

"Chloé, now is not a good time," Nino said with a careful voice.

"Oh, please. It's always a good time when Adrien and I are together, right?" Chloé pressed herself against her beloved, while Nino tried to push her away.

"I'm serious… not now. He needs some time." Nino tried to help his best friend since Adrien would be too kind for that.

"Wait! If you push so hard, then I'll-" Adrien's voice sounded pained.

'What is happening up there?', Marinette wondered, but she didn't dare to look up. She swam as close to the ship as she could, and then, it happened. Right before her eyes, a body of a blond man fell into the water. Startled, she hit her head against the wood.

"Adrien!" Chloé and Nino shouted simultaneously.

"This is all your fault!" Chloé yelled, giving Nino an evil look.

"My fault? I was just trying to help my best friend!" Nino defended himself.

As they argued above, Adrien swam upwards to the surface. He coughed and gasped and stroked his hair away from his face. "Nino, Chloé, I'm fine! I just need a ladder-" his voice faltered.

There was a girl in the water, who returned his startled look.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a ladder!" Nino cried and walked around on the ship.

"I'll get you a blanket, Adrihoney!", Chloe said as the sound of her shoes died away slowly.

In the water, the two still looked at each other in the eye. "W-what.. are you alright?! How long have you been here?" exclaimed Adrien astonished, scared and anxiously all at once.

"E-eh... eh…" Marinette stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I am… a normal girl and… I-I'm practicing for… a s-swimming tournament! Exactly!" She waved her arms wildly while trying to explain herself.

Adrien approached her, making the mermaid even more nervous. "The sea is cold as ice! You will-"

He touched her shoulder; it was pleasantly warm. From a scientific perspective, this was not feasible. He hesitated a moment, but then pulled her close. "Don't worry, we are being saved!"

His kindness was very charming, but not necessary at this moment. Yet, she didn't let go. She stared off into the distance, not saying anything. Her mind was blank. Then, for the second time today, she was frightened by a loud sound: thunder. The clouds were pulling together and turning dark.

"What now, a thunderstorm?" He asked in surprise.

Marinette started to find it difficult to stay at the surface, and that's when she noticed it: she was unable to properly hold herself up because she had no room for her caudal fin. She had to move. But if she did it, then Adrien would feel it. No legs… just a tail.

"N-no! I can swim home!" Marinette didn't know how to help herself. She sank further into the depths of the sea and dared not to lay her hand on his shoulder.

However, Adrien could not let that happen. His protective instincts warned him and he pulled her up by waist. It felt rough and scaly to the touch. Startled, he let go of her and swam back. "What?" He exclaimed, looking at his hand.

Marinette could finally move freely again and kept her head above the water. She gazed into the face of a man full of fear and cluelessness. She didn't want to know what he was thinking right now.

Adrien's eyes were fixed on the lower part of the girl and he tried to see what the water concealed. A pink… caudal fin. He had no words for what he had just experienced, just as much as Marinette did. How could she get out of this? "I like… r-rough clothes-"

"Are you… a mermaid?" Adrien remembered the stories from his childhood told by his lovely mother. But all of them were just fairytales… right?

Marinette's lips curled. What had she done? Her heart pounded; was it from his sweetness or the situation itself? One thing she knew for sure: she should swim away rapidly.

Without giving him an answer, she dipped her upper body into the water, presenting him her scaly caudal fin for a brief second, and then disappearing into the depths of the sea. Behind, she only left a blond man with his mouth wide open. Just then, and by cause of Adrien's insane luck, it started to rain.

Marinette swam down; she could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through her body. She had never experienced so much excitment together in her entire life, and yet, she felt the desire to see him again. For the first time, she had met a human, and it was even better than she could have imagined.

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sounds of a clattering ladder. He immediately climbed up and was warmly greeted by Chloé, but only one thing occupied his mind: the mermaid. He decided to meet her tomorrow again. He wanted to learn more about her. He wanted to talk to her longer.

* * *

The stars shined especially brightly that day. All those stories were no longer a fairy tale, but the reality.


	2. Chapter 2

hello once again!

first of all, thanks to all of you for the lovely feedback! ;v; it made my heart go boom

well anway, i'm pretty new in so i'm not sure why i can't reply to the reviews without sending you a private message?

i hope you're not mad bc of that ;v;

here's part 2! i hope you like it! it's kinda short..

and again: thanks to tera!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **I've longed to know you**

* * *

If it were just as simple as he had thought. For days, he waited for a particular lady with a scaly caudal fin, with his ship at the same location in the sea. Strangely as it may sound, that day had changed his entire life. His horizons had been expanded and he believed in the tales of his mother. Despite years of doubt, this girl had turned everything upside down for him. She was amazing, although he didn't even know her. He would rather like to change that, though.

But how? She didn't show up and Adrien had gradually begin to think he had made everything up. He was now at the sea more often, driven out merely to look after her, in order to see her again, to confirm she was real, even if just once. That would have been a lie, though. It was good if they crossed paths more than once, maybe twice. Yeah, that would be good.

It was weird to describe. He did not know her. They had hardly talked to each other, and yet, she was fascinating. Was it only because she had a caudal fin?

After the third day out, his father forbidden him to sail the open sea for a while. However, that did not prevent Adrien from looking out on the beach, back and forth. He had no idea that he was being watched the whole time. Even when he was standing quietly on his ship, he was being observed. Marinette wondered why her human was no longer on the vessel. She could have overlooked the ship, but it was too huge. The fear of never seeing him again brought her great suffering.

* * *

"Marinette, what's wrong?" her best friend asked after she noticed her behaving weirdly. The little mermaid was much too engrossed in her thoughts and did not answer. Strange.

"Marinette?" Alya waved her hand in front of the mermaid's face and watched as she dipped slowly into reality. "Eh?" Marinette looked surprised.

"You're dreamier than usual ever since this loud noise has spread in the ocean…" Alya became suspicious. "Did something happen that I should know of?"

"Eh? What? No… you know… I'm far too fearful, haha!" Marinette tried to explain while gesturing wildly.

"Marinette…" Alya raised an eyebrow. She expected an honest answer. For mermaids, it was a prohibition to have any contact with humans, so why was her best friend keeping a secret? For now, Marinette decided to be quiet. Nevertheless, she had to ask something inconspicuously.

"It's nothing", Marinette shook her head gently. "But since you're such a great human expert, can you answer me a question? When people suddenly disappear on a ship… where are they?"

This question was so innocent and so weird that Alya couldn't help it but staring her, puzzled. "I think they are no longer with us?" Alya hesitated, because she was not sure what exactly Marinette meant.

"No!" said Marinette, angry at herself. "I mean… where could you meet a human?"

"Why?" Alya was skeptical. That question was probably too obvious. "I just want to know where I have to be careful when I swim to the surface," she lied and looked at her caudal fin. It made Marinette uncomfortable lying to her friend, but even the curious Alya hadn't broken any of the prohibitions.

"Hmm," Alya stared at the ceiling "I guess in their home? At the beach? Or in the city? I don't think humans have much different lifes than we do. Only the places are different" presumed Alya. It sounded logical.

Marinette couldn't under no circumstances go into the town, much less visit the blond man's house. But it was worth making an attempt to stop by the beach. As a precaution. Just to make sure.

* * *

One day passed and the stars were telling us stories until the sun set its rays free again. As the sun stood up in the sky, Adrien was on his way to the beach, but to be frank he had almost given up hope of ever seeing his mermaid again.

Why did he had the feeling that he had lost something again? He sighed. He sat down on the white, soft sand and watched the playful waves. Unfortunately, Marinette thought it was too risky to drop by the beach in plain daylight. That a human had already seen her was enough and she did not want to draw more attention. She had already caused enough trouble.

The sun gradually sank towards the horizon and Adrien played with a few stones which he tossed flat against the water. It was soon time for him to go home, otherwise his father would be mad.

It was also a perfect time for Marinette to appear - but instead of opposing him, she hid behind a large rock. She had found him, and that made her happy already.

In order not to stand out, she wore her self made mask. But instead of staying discreetly, it was rather the opposite: the mask was red and rhinestones and pearls sparkled in the sunlight.

You could see his golden hair even from a distance, his green eyes too. Marinette looked at him dreamily and no longer paid attention to her surroundings.

"Mom, there's a girl behind the rock!" a small child with brown pigtails cried, pointing to the stone where Marinette hid behind. The rhinestones and pearls had betrayed her. The mother, however, was too busy with a phone call to pay attention to the words of her daughter.

Nevertheless, Marinette felt threatened and changed sides so the girl could no longer see her. "Mom!" The little girl said once more, pulling on the blouse of her mother. The mother looked for a second at the direction, but could not see anything and turned back to her phone call.

The mermaid sighed with relief, but not for long. Adrien saw her right away and pounced into the water as soon as he spotted the beauty. They were only a few feet apart when Marinette finally recognized him. She immediately turned around and was about to jump into the open sea again, but his words stopped her. "No! Please.." he gasped, "don't swim away!"

Marinette halted.

Although he wasn't supposed to see her, she remained still just because of his words. Why?

Adrien stood in front of the rock while Marinette kept still behind it. As he was about swim to her, the mermaid extended her arms in a stopping motion. "Please… we can speak like that, but… please do not come closer", her words sounded in agony and therefore, Adrien stayed exactly where he was.

"Where were you all this time?" Adrien looked at the large rock.

"In my town," Marinette replied tersely. Why was she doing this? Why was the desire to stay with him greater than to escape? Why did she give him answers about herself? She could not explain it.

"I was looking for you the whole time," the blond boy muttered, but Marinette could hear it anyway. She could feel her face was becoming warm and she started to smile. These words were so nice to hear.

"Me too," she hesitated for a moment before answering.

Adrien looked surprised at the stone ahead of him. Did he understand just right? He placed his hand on his neck and looked shyly to one side. "I'm not allowed to go out on the open sea for a while," he told her, but Marinette instantly knew. "Because of your father?" She leaned against the rock.

"You were listening?" Adrien said, puzzled. It was slightly uncomfortable to know others had been listening too.

Marinette's eyes widened and she drove up startled. "I'm sorry!", Marinette promptly said. How could she say something like that so casually? "I know that was something personal… I didn't have the right to be there. Just… thy voice was so gentle a-and…" she hesitated.

Adrien had to grin. He would look at her face gladly now. "Yes," he said, "I can only sail a few times alone. But when I had been looking for you, I was probably more out than a few times." He placed his palm on the stone and leaned his forehead against it.

Marinette's heart leaped. He gave up his dearest wish just because of her? Despite this compliment, she couldn't understand it. "Why were you looking for me? Just because… I'm a mermaid?" She put her palm also on the stone and leaned her forehead against it.

"Maybe," Adrien said. He could not understand it himself. How could he answer her question then? The more he thought about it, the more complicated it became. "But only at the beginning. It may sound strange, but I want to talk with you longer. Not just because you're a mermaid. I want to know the girl behind the mask… or in your case, under the caudal fin" Adrien slid along the rock until he saw her.

Everything about her was incredible. Her pink caudal fin, which loomed slightly out of the water. Her white shell, which was decorated with pink flowers and black leaves. Her black hair that looked slightly bluish in sunlight and which she had tied into two plaits. Her bluebell eyes that looked at him innocently.

He grinned as he looked at her mask. Now his words would still make sense. Slowly, he held out his hands and took off her mask.

Marinette leaped backwards, trying to conceal her face with her hands. It was red because of his words earlier. He was so sweet and kind to her, even though they did not know each other. A warm feeling spread through her belly.

She peeked through her fingers and looked at him. The grin on his face was so lovely. His green eyes literally gleamed and his golden hair shone in the sunlight. "I-I… B-But… we…", she began to stutter. "I really shouldn't be here."

Adrian's grin faded abruptly. "Why?"

"There are laws in our town. No contact with a human. I have now broken it two times already," she said, looking sadly at her reflection in the water. "Humans and mermaids are just too different."

It was quiet, and none of them dared to say anything. Adrien broke through the silence first. "I don't think humans differentiate from the mermaids that much. The only difference is where we live." he answered, pointing towards the sea.

This sentence reminded her so strongly at Alya's words that she had to chuckle. Adrien looked at her in surprise. "Eh?"

Marinette just shook her head. "You just reminded me of someone," she said with a grin on her face. Well, she reminded him of an angel.

To see this side of Marinette made Adrien quite happy. He would not let her go now, not yet. That smile, that chuckle - he wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to know more sides of her. He had never been with a girl like this before. And certainly not with a mermaid.

"This is our secret, all right?" Marinette looked into the face of a treacherous, grinning Adrien.

"Secret?" She cocked her head.

"None of us will reveal the secret identity of the other. Nonetheless we will meet here." This gave Marinette a queasy feeling, but she knew that she would regret it if she were to reject. She simply nodded.

"Then… until tomorrow?" the nervous boy asked.

"Until tomorrow", replied the sincere girl.

And so the mermaid dived in the depths of the ocean again, and the young blond man in the depths of his room.

* * *

The former attraction to the ship and the camber from the ship were probably a stroke of fate for the little mermaid and the young human. From henceforth a common thread united the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

god i'M SO SORRY i was so busy with my finals that i didn't have any time to write a single thing..

i hope you can forgive me with this chapter! ;v; _don't hurt me for the end_

thanks to tera as usual! 3

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Moonrise**

* * *

As the sun kissed the horizon and the warm sunshine vanished in the deep, cold night, the head of a girl appeared hesitant above the water. Her dark, wet hair gleamed even in the last rays of the sun. The girl, known under the name of Marinette, swam to the bay and hid behind some rocks. Memories from the day before came flowing by in a flash.

She nervously tugged at her hair to get it right, not wanting to look too exhausted while waiting for a particular blond boy. She was unsure why she was nervous. Was it because of him? Or because she was secretly meeting with a human?

What had she been thinking?

Invigorated with adrenaline but also weakened due to the quick pounding of her heart, Marinette closed her eyes to calm down. The cold drops of water falling on her skin gave her shivers down her spine - she had never noticed how cold it was on the water surface. She breathed in and out slowly, listening to the soothing ocean sounds, as if the waves would wash away her worries.

"Boo!" A blond boy jumped out from behind the rocks with outstretched arms and a face that resembled a small child. He had a broad grin with red cheeks and sparkly green eyes.

For Marinette it was the most beautiful smile in the world; a grin that she would remember for years. She yanked her arms upward, as if she had been caught by the police, and a girlish cry fell from her lips.

Adrien was astonished by the reaction, was she that really deep in thought? "Sorry," he looked at her with sad eyes, "I didn't know that would scare you that much."

How could Marinette be angry with this guy? He was so pure... She felt her cheeks heating up at the thought.

"No, I was just too engrossed in thought." She nervously stroked her hair behind her ear, trying to avoid his eyes, but the situation was so funny that she couldn't help but giggle.

How fortunate that her interlocutor was of the same opinion. A giggle escaped Adrien's lips and Marinette felt the warmness around both of them.

* * *

Marinette decided to make herself comfortable on a smaller rock next to the ones she originally had seated in. She watched the horizon in the distance, the infinity of the ocean. Her home. What many people been afraid of was for her a place where she always was welcome.

In the distance, Adrien watched her summer blue eyes; her dark hair falling on her shoulders. Her pink and soft lips, which looked so tempting. Her beauty was out of this world.

Without thinking, he reached out his hand cautiously. He wanted to feel her warmth again, to touch her soft skin. He longed back to the moment when he - without thinking about it - took her arm. God, how he wanted to feel that again.

"Is it really okay to be here until so late? It's getting dark soon..." came the angelic voice of his little mermaid. She moved her head to look at Adrien and his hand faltered. She turned her head abruptly, staring at the cautious hand from the corner of her eye, and her cheeks turned instantly to a mild red. She was so pretty, it stole his breath for a while.

His face twisted into an indescribable expression. She had caught him red handed. It was so embarrassing, so embarrassing that he could not describe into words how much he wanted to descend into the depths of the sea to hide himself from her dubious stare.

But no matter how much he wanted to disappear now, he couldn't. He couldn't deny that he had wanted it. And still wanted. And certainly would also want it in the future. Actually, he had been having these feelings for a long time.

He was fascinated. Fascinated by a magical creature which one would usually see only in storybooks. At the beginning, it was mere fascination, but then it became something more. He wanted to get to know her better, to find out important but also irrelevant things about her, every little detail.

Was he in love?

"I-I'm so sorry. God, I... uh," he put his hand on his neck. How could he excuse himself here? How could he, without revealing his confused feelings, tell her what he was doing exactly? He felt the warmth going up his neck and spreading through his face.

Marinette blinked a few times. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Adrien splashed in the water in order to bury the embarrassment as soon as possible. She would certainly starting to find it a bit strange the silence he was making. Every second was like a knife stab.

He cleared his throat and choose to answer her question instead. "You mean because of my father?"

As Marinette realized that he was trying to loosen the mood, she just went along with it. She nodded and looked at her caudal fin, waiting for him to continue. He followed her gaze, also watching the elegant yet rough texture of the scales. A majestic sight if he may say so.

"Certainly. I know there is not any kind of a gentleman who would deceive the rules like that." He breathed out. It would be difficult for him to voice what he wanted to say next. "But to see you, I would break every rule," he said a little quieter and established visual contact.

If it was physically possible, smoke would rise from Marinette's head. How could he say such words with such causality? He was like a sly cat, choosing his words carefully to make her flustered.

And although Adrien did not realize it at the beginning, he liked his gimmicks. He liked to see that expression. That shyness. That embarrassment. The red color in her face, which contrasted beautifully with her light blue eyes. He grinned.

"May I ask you something? You don't have to answer, but I'm very curious."

Typical cat.

"Would you tell me something about your world?"

Marinette didn't expect his question; actually she was much more curious about his world. She was unsure if she was allowed to divulge any information of her world, too. But she felt incredibly comfortable with him and he seemed to have mentioned nothing about her to anyone on the surface.

She didn't know whether she should be happy about this or not.

Nevertheless, she had confidence in him, great confidence. She could not describe it right now - and maybe she would never be able to - but the more time she spent with him, the more she was attracted to him.

"Well," she began, unsure with what she should tell first, "I live in a small town below, on the sea floor. It is actually relatively close to the shore." She was still looking at her tail and a trace of embarrassment spread through her face. She did not know what she could exactly talk about.

Adrien tried to imagine her description, but for him, the sea only reminded him of dark and scary things. How could someone possibly live there?

"I know it may sound weird for a human. Living below the sea is unimaginable for many people", she was quiet for a moment. "But the city is really beautiful."

Marinette looked into the sea horizon, picturing her home town on her mind. She slowly began to describe it.

"It's adorned with sea lanterns. Quite a lot of people like to hang out in the streets and take walks. When I get home, I'm always welcomed by a fascinating view and the sweet heat of lights. Various species of fish like to swim through the houses, helping or even annoying the people," she chuckled briefly at the thought.

"There was even this funny situation with a fish and a merchant once. The merchant had opened his new shop a few days ago and had put out his opening sign. After a few hours he started wondering why no one was coming to visit his shop, even thought it said it was opening in the sign. Turns out a fish had turned the sign around," she gestured with her hands and had to suppress a giggle when she remembered the dealer's reaction. His face was tomato red with anger, but the fish swam just merrily swam away.

Adrien also had to laugh, not only because of the story, but also because of the way Marinette was playing around so wildly with her hands while she talked about her city and its habitants.

"Everyone in the city is really nice and we all know each other. My best friend is very curious and she wants to know about your world too. Almost every day we swim to the surface and watch this city. When it is evening, it shines from afar. It's a really beautiful sight, " she grinned at him and leaned back.

Adrien tried to imagine the underwater town more accurately. Ah, how he'd love to see it. How happy he'd be to follow her into the sea, into her world.

"But that's enough about me already. Tell me about your world too."

Adrien was caught a bit by surprise, but composed himself quickly "All right. Get ready to hear about the second greatest world ever!" He jumped dramatically, emphasizing his point.

Marinette looked somewhat surprised, but then nodded frantically to show her determination. "Yes, I am ready!", she raised her arm a little and Adrien coughed a bit before beginning.

"I also live in a city. I don't know whether you noticed it already, but it's right behind me," Marinette had to roll her eyes when Adrien presented the city behind.

"It is relatively large, there are many people. I live in a very big house, almost like a palace. My father is one of the best-known fashion tailors and almost everyone in our city wears his handmade clothes. "

Marinette clapped her hands together when she heard that bit of information about his father. He was just as interested in fashion as she was!

"That's incredible! I'd like to meet your father. I myself like to sew clothes and -", she pointed at her outfit, "- that is, for example..." she trailed off briefly. Uncertainty locked her heart. "... From myself..."

Adrien's eyes widened a bit as he looked at her outfit. He thought it was very pretty when they first met, but he would never guessed that she had such a talent. "That's fantastic!" His green eyes sparkled. He had never shown his father that much enthusiasm about his clothes.

"Really?!", Marinette held her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Yes! They are even more beautiful than the my father's collection, and that is to say something! " He beamed at her, and he meant his words. Every bit of it.

The mermaid let her delicate hands fall on her cheeks. "Are you serious?" She stared at him, and when she realized his words again, she shook her head. "But your father is so famous, I'm just an amateur!"

"Hey," Adrien looked at her seriously and put his hands on her shoulders, "that doesn't matter. You surely practice often. Look at you. You will become a great designer. No, you're already a good designer. And with more practice, you will be even better."

Marinette's eyes sparkled upon hearing his words. Her cheeks received the last sunrays until it disappeared completely below the horizon. She looked down and a grin decorated her pale face.

The sun was now completely gone and the moon irradiated the dark blue sky. The stars twinkled merrily above.

"Thanks," Marinette mumbled shyly.

Adrien shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for saying the truth."

"I don't have much self-confidence when it comes these kind of things," she attempted a smile.

"But you should; your work is really amazing. I look forward to see more, " he said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear it.

She nodded once.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you earlier," realized Marinette. He wasn't even finished talking. Alya would certainly be pleased if Marinette could tell her something about the human world. But Alya knew nothing about the relationship between Marinette and Adrien.

Would she ever know? Marinette was afraid to tell her the truth. She couldn't imagine her reaction and that was a scary thought.

"Well," Adrien had to think. How could he describe his world without it sounding particulary lonely? "It is quite large and I would like to travel more, but I prefer to do it on the ship. The sea attracts me, despite the terrible stories I hear about it." He gazed towards the ocean. "Maybe you're the reason?," he grinned briefly while Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Besides that, I like to do fencing."

"Fencing?" Marinette cocked her head to the side. She had never heard of that where she came from.

"Oh... It's like... you are fighting with each other?" He scratched his head, but this description sounded somehow very violent. "With swords!" Well done, Adrien. Nice job.

Marinette raised her eyebrow. "Why do you do this?"

"I-" he was silent. Why did he do this exactly? He had long forgotten. Since he was small, he was taught how to fence. He knew nothing else. Was it because of his father? Or did he want to be taught so himself? He was no longer sure. His memories were blurred.

"I think it's very interesting," he admitted. "Sometimes I'm so good that the others cannot keep up with me! My teacher praises me often. "

Marinette was happy to see him so proud. "I'd like to see how you do it," she smiled at him.

"Me too. I would also like to visit your city. "

It was quiet. And they also knew why. Of course it was not easy, they had known it from the beginning. They live in two different worlds. To be together would present itself as difficulty.

Nevertheless, they both wanted to enjoy their evening together. They has long waited for this moment, to finally being able to talk to each other.

"Yesterday you had a mask on," recalled Adrien and directed this statement rather to himself than to Marinette, but the girl nodded.

"It was red. Some stones had a dark tone too. They looked like black dots. You know what that means? " He looked at her now. Marinette was confused. She thought the colors were actually very nice and contrasted beautifully. She would never have guessed that it would have any meaning.

"Those are the colors of a ladybug, the symbol of happiness and luck" he smiled at her. "It might actually luck that I met you."

Marinette's eyes widened, her cheeks colored red for the thousandth time already today. It was so dark it was hard to spot, but the blush was definitely there. She remained silent, watching him.

"Is something the matter?" Adrien asked after a quiet pause. Marinette winced. "O-Oh! N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She began to stutter and waved her hands in the air.

"S-Sorry! I just thought... I-I was more l-lucky to meet you. "

Adrien looked to the side, a grin spreading across his face. He blushed. "Maybe we were both just lucky."

"I would now like to see a ladybug" Marinette admitted. The description of a ladybug sounded beautiful. She didn't know that her mask had a meaning, that made it even more special.

"You will, certainly. Someday."

Both gazed at the moon, shining brightly in the sky and coating the beach in moonlight rays. It looked beautiful when seen from the water surface. Wait a minute.

How long has she been here already? Her parents must be getting deeply concerned!

Marinette immediately leapt from the rocks, giving Adrien a small heart attack. Revenge.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. My parents are certainly very worried, " she apologized, a few dark strands of hair falling into her face.

"Oh! It's ok. I will wait for you tomorrow, then?" He asked hopefully and Marinette nodded eagerly.

"Naturally. I'm sure you're lucky and I'll be there," she giggled and immediately jumped with her head first into the water, leaving a blond man with his mouth wide open.

He was in love.

* * *

As Adrien arrived home, he expected, for some reason, that his father would be in bed already. But the opposite was the case; he sat on a chair and waited for what it seemed to be his son.

"Good evening, Father," Adrien said, a little nervously. It was quite late.

Gabriel only sighed. "Adrien", he pointed with his hand to a free seat. Adrien entered the room and was surprised by two foreign guests: a girl with brown, long hair and green eyes and a somewhat older man, perhaps a little older than Gabriel, perhaps the girl's father.

Adrien was confused. What was going on, why was everyone so serious? "Father... what's going on?"

"Adrien, that's Lila. Your future bride."

Maybe he wasn't _so_ lucky after all.


	4. Chapter 4

well.. it seems like i love angst :^)

i'm sorry for this late chapter and i hope you still enjoy it! ;A; thank you so much for your nice reviews! they all make me so happy and i just want to scream with you together aaaah

tell me what you're thinking about this chapter too, alright? ;v;

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Missed Glances**

* * *

Adrien stood in his room's balcony, still shocked by the words of his father. Dreamily, he gazed out the open sea, his only hope of freedom now. How could he escape into that world? He didn't belong there, _that_ was the bitter truth.

He could not place his thoughts correctly. He couldn't _believe_ his father thought he would marry a stranger! She was certainly not a bad girl, but his heart already had been stolen by another person… one that also happened to have a caudal fin.

Adrien leant against the balcony. No, his father would probably try to keep him away from the sea if he ever dared to tell him the truth, that would be impossible. Besides, he didn't want to put her in danger, that… uh… what exactly was her name again?

The young man dragged his hand over his face when faced with the realization that he didn't even know the name of the girl he had fallen for. He didn't even know what she was called and still wanted to tell his father he intended to run away into the sea to marry a mermaid he had met a not even a couple of months ago. 'Well done, Adrien,' he sighed inwardly 'How could have i forgotten to ask for her name?'

Sadly, and without knowing how exactly to fix this mess, Adrien went to bed.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight peaked through the window, Adrien grunted and stirred in his bed. You see; this poor boy, troubled by his life problems, hadn't managed to sleep last night. However, his father had arranged a meeting for him and Lila today and, no matter how much he didn't want to go, knew he could not remain there lying any longer. It was his duty to attend it.

Slowly getting up, he held his arm in front of his eyes, in an attempt to stop the harsh light from hitting his tired and red eyes. He felt like crying. Adrien knew he could not do anything against his father - and on what grounds at all? His beloved one wouldn't ever get out of the water! They were just too different… and yet, the attraction was too great to be able to withstand. What had he been thinking?

The tears he had tried to repress through the night suddenly all came streaming down. It was too late now.

Why did it hurt so bad to know that he could do anything? Why couldn't he be with the woman he loved? Why were their worlds so different? Why wasn't she part of his world, or vice versa? Why had fate decided to separate them?

A light knock on the door made him plunge into reality again. After a brief pause to compose himself and quickly wipe the tears away, Adrien finally managed a quiet "Yes?".

A young woman came in. It was Nathalie, his father's assistant. As always, her hair was tied in a perfect bun, and she kept a busy schedule in her hand.

"Good morning, Adrien" her gaze was serious and strict, but her voice had a friendly tone to it. She may be a cold, distant most of the time, but at least she was cordial and polite. She just didn't like to openly show her emotions around others.

"Miss Lila has already arrived… You're still not ready?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow at the young man's disheveled hair.

Adrien somehow muttered enough strength to get up. He could not look forward to this meeting at all. And even worse, he probably wouldn't be able to see his beloved one today. The world was truly a cruel place.

He sighed and took his arm away from his face. Nathalie could see the red eyes and dark eye circles, but she didn't seem to be angry with him. She brushed her bangs to the side and sighed. It was almost like she was able to understand him.

Well, he was glad at least _someone_ did.

"I'll tell her that you are still in the shower, but hurry up, will you?"

With one last glimpse, Nathalie walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Adrien sighed. Despite his deaf heart, he stood up and entered the bathroom, trying to wash the sleeplessness out of his face as best as he could.

* * *

"Adrien!"

As he descended the stairs slowly, the first thing he noticed was the face of a cheerful girl. She looked bored a second ago, but upon seeing the boy, her green eyes sparkled back to life. Talk about mood swings…

"Good morning, Lila" The blond boy did his best to grin at her, but his obsessive thoughts from before wouldn't stop plaguing him. The girl, however, seemed pleased enough with his greeting. She put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh…" the boy scratched his neck and looked aside. _Shit_. He had hardly made any plans regarding the meeting itself. Upon a couple of seconds in silence, Lila sighed exasperatedly, finally understanding the reason of Adrien's long pause.

"How about the shopping street?", she suggested. Adrien let out a breath in relief.

"That sounds excellent! I will accompany you with pleasure." Lila beamed. With a broad grin, she linked arms with him, and happily pulled him out of the door. She started talking animatedly about something, but Adrien payed little to no attention. His mind was already somewhere else.

* * *

Filled with excitement in anticipation of today's meeting with Adrien, Marinette sat early in the morning at her desk. Laboriously and with skilled fingers, she worked on something that looked like a small ring.

"Oh dear," sighed Marinette after a while, put her hands on her cheeks. "I'm working so hard right now, but what if it doesn't fit? Or worse… what if he doesn't like rings? Aaaaaah!" She shook her head and wobbled on the chair back and forth. "It looks so boring, when it should look like something special instead! Something special for someone special…"

She contemplated the ring for a while, bathing in self-pity. Then, after a couple of seconds, she laid her head down on her desk and whined, stubbornly admitting defeat. "I'm a failure," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes.

Immediately, Adrien's face appeared in her mind, his lovely smile reminding her of his kind words from before. He believed in her. He admired her works, even though he had barely seen any! He would never make fun of the efforts and thought she put on it, nor of the passion she held for her hobby.

Instantly struck by a burst motivation, the girl raised her head and stretched her arm in the air. "You can do it, Marinette! Anything to see that smile again!"

She got back to work.

* * *

"Do you think we should help her?" whispered an elderly woman, to her husband. Her hair was as dark as the young mermaid's and it flowed freely in the water.

"We shouldn't interfere in an artists works, honey," Tom answered slowly shaking his head, as if he knew what he was talking about. The woman sighed and looked in the direction of her daughter's room door. "You're right… I just can't help being worried…"

"Hey, Sabine, calm down. It's not the first time we hear Marinette talking to herself… Besides, we know how passionate she is about this. Her works always come out beautiful in the end!" the kind man explained calmly, grinning at his wife. She smiled back.

"We should prepare her a few snacks to boost her motivation, then!" she suggested laughingly, going after her husband into the kitchen.

* * *

Every now and then Marinette would look out of her window, but the water was too dense for the sunlight to pass through into her room. She felt impatient; the need to see him as soon as possible was just too great, especially now that she had a surprise planned for him.

"I wonder if a ring like this has some kind of meaning in the human world…" She had been thinking about this since she started working on it, but even if it didn't, that wouldn't be enough to stop her. Easy. She would just have to give it one, then.

* * *

Little by little, the sun moved towards the horizon. Lila's hands were still tightly intertwined with Adrien's arms. She chatted cheerfully about something, Adrien wasn't really sure, he has stopped listening a while ago, immersing himself into his troubling thoughts.

"There it is!" the slightly louder exclamation brought him back to reality "I wanted to pick up a few gifts for my friends."

He looked up. Before them, there was a small souvenir shop near the shore. Lila walked towards the door and opened it, stepping inside and cheerfully greeting the costumers. She let Adrien go to look around, and moved towards a vitrine with some kind of jewelry, observing it thoughtfully.

The boy, finally relieved to be separated from her, decided to explore the store. He looked at the greeting cards, neatly placed in a stand. Some showed beautiful city landscapes, others big monuments. There were even a couple of ones with nature motifs. A particular one caught his attention. It showed a lighthouse on top of a cliff. In the background you could see the ocean, vast and soothing. What a beautiful picture.

Before he realized it, he was picking up the postcard. It reminded him of his beloved mermaid. He felt a little pang in his heart. Would she wait for him at their usual place? He hoped so… If it was him, he'd definitely wait for her!

"What are you looking at there?" Lila jumped out behind him with a small bag in her hand. She had already packed a couple of souvenirs in beautiful wrappings.

Adrien said nothing, too engrossed in thought. The brunette followed his gaze and saw the postcard. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go to the lighthouse?" Adrien quickly turned his head towards her, immediately interested.

"Did you just say the lighthouse?"

"Have I not told you? I love the sea!" she laid a hand on her chest, sighing dreamily. Adrien's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Really? There are not many people I know that are interested in the sea!"

"Well, it seems like I am an exception. The sea has always fascinated me since I was very young!" she gave a small snort and hooked her arm with his again, "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" And before Adrien could have any say in the matter, he was pulled out of the store and towards to the beach, where the big lighthouse was located.

Adrien was a little impressed. He rarely met people who loved the ocean as much as he did. Nino, of course, was an exception, and Chloe practically followed him everywhere he went; they were always together… What would she say about this situation? He didn't want to imagine. He wished he could talk to Nino about this problem, but he had promised his mermaid to not tell anyone about her.

Maybe he could still ask for advice? Something about marrying someone you didn't want to… His mother would certainly advise him to follow his heart, to marry the love of his life and not a person with whom he thought he'd be unhappy in the future. If only it were that simple...

The lighthouse was a trademark of the city. Many tourists gathered there to hang out and take photos. In proper perspective and with good lightning, it was one of the best views that you could have. Right now, it was framed by the sparkling sea that extended itself into the horizon, where the sun had started to set, filling the sky with warm and pastel hues.

Adrien breathed in the salty sea breeze. It was truly one of the most beautiful feelings he had ever experienced… It reminded him of how happy he felt in his ship, surrounded by the never-ending blue. One day, he wished he could travel the world like that; explore more places, with his mermaid at his side.

Speaking of which…

Adrien looked over to the beach, but he couldn't spot her dark hair anywhere. Was it still too early?

"Why do you love the sea?" Lila suddenly asked when she noticed that Adrien was getting distracted by something.

"Oh… Heh," He scratched the back of head. How could he describe it best? He contemplated the huge mass of water. "I… I love the sea because it symbolizes freedom," he stopped a bit to recollect his thoughts, thinking about his home and his father until he continued. "There's a mysterious feel to the ocean… Anything can happen and lots of creatures might live in it. It's so vast and deep, we just don't know what secrets it might hold! It just proves that us, humans, aren't all knowing about the world as we are made to believe we are." He grinned at her and, for a moment, it genuinely seemed like he was enjoying himself since the first time he had come out to hang with her. "And you?"

Lila blinked a few times and then she cleared her throat, caught by surprise. She was enjoying herself getting lost in Adrien's sparkling green eyes. His sweet words still echoed in her head. How could she let him believe that she was as fascinated by this subject as he was?

"I feel the same way… The sea is really beautiful." She couldn't come up with anything else, but for now it would have to do. To beautify the moment, she reached for his hand and smiled up at him, an action that took Adrien by surprise. He had hoped for a somewhat longer answer.

"You're right," he settle for answering, still a bit puzzled and trying to ignore her hand.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon, and he knew that his mermaid could appear at any moment. He needed to hurry up and say something to Lila or else she could follow him and discover the secret, and, for god's sake, he did not want that. He had promised the mermaid he would not reveal her identity and he intended to keep that promise! He would never want to put her or her world in danger. He could not live with that guilt.

"I didn't know you were so shy." Lila suddenly said from next to him, teasing him. Adrien twitched briefly. Again, he had been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice her lingering presence. "Shy?"

"You looked embarrassed when I held your hand," she said. He tried to grin so she wouldn't find it suspicious. "What?" he gave a short laugh, "Embarrassed, me? No… I…" He stopped. What did he wanted to say, exactly? That he was just thinking about someone else? He couldn't do that. He had a promise to keep. "I'm… a little bit shy," he had to look away. Why did he lie? This was not what he had wanted… Why couldn't he just live carefree with his beloved?

Lila laughed briefly, still holding his hand. "You don't have to be like this around me, you know? Perhaps you would like to go back? It's already getting dark, after all."

Adrien took one last look at the beach, in hopes of being able to still see the mermaid there, but there was no sign of her. It hurt. "Gladly," he managed painfully.

Lila didn't seem to notice the hurt in his voice, and innocently smiled at him. They got up and went down the steep slope, still close together, and then made their way to Adrien's house. He did his best to not overthink about why his beloved mermaid hadn't been there, but the thought simply wouldn't leave his head.

Little did he know that quietly, she hid behind the rocks, and had watched the whole exchange. Even after they left, she couldn't stop trembling. The silver ring she had brought with her as a present almost slipped into the water. She didn't dare to mutter a sound.

Finally, a small sob broke the silence. A streams of tears rolled down her face, slow at first and then all at once. She held her hands to her face. The sobs got louder. How could have she believed him? How could have she believed they were made for each other, even though they lived in completely opposite worlds? How could she think this would work out in the end? How could she have been so foolish?

Enraged by these thoughts and with a heavy heart, Marinette swam back into the sea, taking her sliver ring with her.


	5. Chapter 5

well, if that ain't old me posting after thousand of years another chapter, weee! i'm sorry BUT! between being in hospital and having no motivation i finally managed it! thanks to tera of course! and -gasps- it's even longer than the other chapters! so proud of lizzyfalls!

o ye it may be magical at the ending but admit it.. you like it.

and thank you for your lovely words! they make me so happy aaaah! hopefully this chapter makes you happy too! and watch out for the adrienette next chapter :^)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The me who wants to be free**

* * *

Marinette tried to find a way out, a solution to her problem. What would help her in this situation? She couldn't do anything and she couldn't blame him. His love was not directed at her endlessly and his world was great.

To rise from the water to face him wasn't an option.

It wasn't like they had sworn to love only each other, they had never even talked about love! And yet, her heart hurt so much like at any moment it could break into a thousand pieces… She held her hand to her chest, as if she were trying to collect the broken pieces, but the gesture was in vain.

She closed her eyes for a while, listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean.

The image of two people appeared again in her head, and her face twisted into a pained expression. She felt her muscles tensing everywhere. Snapping. Her stomach was on fire.

She glanced in the direction of her best friend's house, wondering what she was doing at the moment. Probably trying to find an adventure… She wondered if between looking out for trouble and living a boring life she would have time to listen to her… Was it alright to just show up and talk? What if she was mad and would stop talking to her for hours or even days because she was disappointed? Disappointed in her best friend, who lied to her… Who could even blame her. Marinette was disappointed in herself too, after all.

Without thinking, Marinette made her way to her best friend without thinking about this more than two seconds. A little glimmer of hope in her heart would give her the courage necessary.

Contrary to her house, which was located in the center, Alya's residence was just on the border of the sea town. It was not far away, but still Marinette had a perfect view of the whole city.

It reminded her of her first day (and second, and third, and fourth…). The days where Alya would go up and meet the human world. She always found incredible how her friend was so fascinated and serious about this matter. Everytime Marinette had even the smallest doubt, Alya would talk in such a convincingly manner, all of her troubles would disappear.

Everyone tried to talk her out of, telling her that it was childish and unrealistic, and yet, Alya did not give up. If only, it made her even more curious with every day that grew. Marinette also wanted something where she could feel so proud and passionate like her friend.

When Alya saw her best friend outside her window deep in thought, she seemed surprised, but happy nonetheless. She was about to invite her in when she saw her bloodshot and puffy eyes. Alya immediately swam to the window and put her arms around the dark-haired mermaid, dragging her in.

"Marinette ..." a soft voice sounded next to Marinette's ear. She let out a strangled sob and warmly reciprocated the hug, clutching at her friend's back.

It was too late, Marinette couldn't invent an excuse now. She had to tell her the truth, Alya deserved it. Fear wrapped around her heart like a shadow. Her best friend would sure be upset that Marinette had brought such difficulties for her people…

"What's wrong?" Alya asked hesitantly. She pulled Marinette closer to her and tightened her grip. Everything about her was soothing — her voice, her embrace, her warmth — and made Marinette feel at peace. She inhaled deeply to calm down and started to tell her friend everything, from the beginning.

* * *

The whole story sounded like an old fairy tale, and Alya seemed to enjoy herself during the narration. There were times where she had to laugh — such as the history of the old man and the fish. She could remember well because Alya was the one who had told her. There were also times where she was frustrated with those two and their naivety. Why not a romantic kiss under the moonlight? Why not just eternal promise each other to remain faithful? Why had Marinette had no opportunity to give him the ring? In the end, she just sat there with a pitiful look.

Marinette was nervous, you could see it by the way she played with her fingers and looked shyly at her caudal fin. Not a word, not a sound. Who wouldn't be nervous? She desperately tried to hold her tears. No matter what was coming, she would have to stay strong — even if it was rejection, or shouting — she had gotten herself into this and now had to bear the consequences.

"That was it?" Marinette winced and nodded quietly at Alya. However, all she was greeted with was a relieved sigh.

"First, I'm glad you told me about it. Even if I would be happier if you would had told me earlier…" Marinette lifted her head and caught herself looking at the warm grin of her best friend. Upon that sight, a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

"For years, it was forbidden to confront the humans. We were afraid that they could sell us. But I suppose that's not the only reason," Alya started while settling comfortably in her bed and patting the place next to her, waiting for Marinette to join in. She accepted her friend's offer and sat down, listening to her patiently. It felt good to be with the brunette.

"There are many stories about mermaids falling in love with humans, you know? The other way, too. However, living together is always difficult…" Alya pushed her glasses up her nose. "But nevertheless, the love is always stronger than the obstacles."

"Not if the obstacle is another person between the two lovers…" sighed Marinette.

"I meant _every_ obstacle" Alya smiled. "Moreover, I doubt that he sees nothing in you, Marinette."

Marinette lifted her chin and blinked at her friend slowly, flabbergasted. "Which boy that didn't think big of you would spend hours — even days — waiting for you to return, sitting with you in the moonlight, despite his father's wishes?"

The dark-haired mermaid felt her face became warm and the butterflies going crazy in her belly. "He has given up his dream for me… But maybe I'm not good enough for him?" she put her hands on her lap and looked at the floor. "Or do you proudly announce that the love of your life has destroyed your dream?"

"You're his new dream," Alya laid her hand on Marinette's petite shoulders. "Whenever an old dream collapses, you have to hold on to a new one. For him, you're that new one. No doubt here."

Marinette stayed silent, playing those words over and over again in her head. In her mind, she saw his smile with the fine dimples; his look, which had been looking for her eyes; his attempt to touch her wet hair; his words, especially. His words were so warm, so lovely and unique. She was crying again.

"E-even if... even if that's true… I c-can't get out of the water. I can't be with him, no matter how much I want to," she sobbed. "I do not belong in his world…" Marinette couldn't remember crying so hard in her life or being so lost ever. Maybe she realized only now that he had such an impact on her. How painful it was that their worlds were so different. Days before, she had hardly given any thought to the human world, and now she wanted nothing more than to be up there. Not only in the evening, when the sun is no longer shining. To be with him, and to share every moment of his life with him.

Maybe that was simply too much to ask, she guessed.

Alya calmly but firmly wiped Marinette's tears away with her fingers, and then wiped her fingers on her bed sheet. "The story's not over yet, Marinette", she said, and her eyes were shining.

"And what should I do to prevent its end?" she asked, searching for an answer in Alya's face.

"There were lots of mermaids, like you, who have fallen in love with humans. Years of despair found its death."

"Wow, that sure is making me feel better." Alya couldn't help but to laugh.

"Thats not what I meant. The desperation has come to an end. There's a famous tale, but I'm not sure if it's true. A few currents further away from our city, there's a small cave; a small temple of an ancient sea fish. He gives the mermaids a chance to explore their love and to go to the human world, but only if their love is stronger than their other dreams… Those whose love was not strong enough found their bitter end on the surface."

Marinette inhaled a sharp breath, but allowed her friend to go on.

"And to those who preserveered, it was allowed for them to enter the human world and find happiness in their lives."

Marinette tried to swallow the big knot in her throat. It had its pros and cons, but it was a risky idea nonetheless.

"But I'm also not sure if the mermaids — or rather, humans — can ever return to the sea," Alya came to ponder.

"A journey of no return, huh?" Marinette laughed. "That sounds so unthinkable, and yet, so magical."

"I think it's romantic," Alya grinned at her. "The only question is... whether you're willing to take that step."

Was Marinette ready for this? She was tired and exhausted from all the crying. Her eyes felt heavy; her heart ached to desire and to longing. More importantly, her head was filled with doubts.

"Am I? Alya, what if… I r-regret it? Just thinking that I might never see you again... I... " Marinette felt the tears coming once more, but swallowed them.

"I don't know if it's true, Marinette…" the brunette shook her head. "But about one thing I am sure: you deserve happiness in your life," she turned to Marinette and put her hands on her shoulders. "You're someone who always thinks of others first, selfless and caring. You're allowed to think of yourself first once in a while, too."

Marinette smiled, not being able to suppress the fat tears rolling down her cheeks once again. "Alya, there you go, making me cry again." Alya smiled back.

"Think about what would make you happy, just this once. And if it's about the person who makes you smile, I'll support you."

"A-Alya," Marinette sobbed harder and hugged her. "Thank you, I'm so glad that I came here. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Get your mask done by now, I suppose," Alya spat out and they both laughed.

"I'll tell you everything from the human world. I promise," Marinette held the hand of the brunette.

"I hope that too. I won't send you there for nothing… Good luck, Marinette!" she winked at her best friend and squeezed her hand back.

The time on Alya's bed passed by quickly and it was not long before Marinette fell asleep. Alya looked at her friend passed out on top of her covers and softly ran a hand through her hair, treasuring the moments she had between them before Marinette decided to take this step on her journey. She always tried to be strong while giving advice, but the truth is the tears would have to come sooner or later. She didn't even try to stop them this time around. One made its way down her face and landed softly on her bed, near her friend's face.

It would be lonely without Marinette. She knew.

* * *

The next morning, the little mermaid knew there was something much worse she had to face than the confession to her best friend. Her parents.

"Mama, Papa. I know that it probably does not make sense — to be honest, I also d-don't quite understand it myself — b-but I'm really fascinated by the human world. I... I have to go. I h-have to see someone..." her voice was trembling and her hands were shaking. "I can't explain it... I'm just in love and my heart aches. I will come every day to go home and visit you. But I need to see him. I have to."

You could immediately see the shock on their faces — after all, who would expect something of his own child? However, they didn't seem to be angry. Thomas put his arm over his wife's shoulder and the two grinned at each other, as they had known about her feelings for a long time.

Marinette lifted her head and widened her eyes at the sight of their smiling parents, surprised.

"We want you to be happy," Sabine said softly, "and if that means you'll be happy at his side, then be it. Go to him."

"But do not forget us, either," laughed her father. "And if something happens, remember, Super Dad will save you!"

Marinette laughed. It had been a while since she had managed to do so, the way the days had felt so stressful and cruel lately. She was so happy, so glad that she found support. She leapt into her parents arms. "I would never forget you."

The hug felt like it was going for hours. None of them wanted to let go, but the mermaid decided to not wait even a second longer. With a bittersweet feeling in her heart, she waved goodbye at them and finally left, leaving behind her two parental figures behind.

When her daughter was gone already, the couple looked at each other. "Doesn't this remind this you of something?" Thomas grinned at his wife.

"Only too well. I just hope that Marinette can do it."

"Our daughter is strong," he assured her. She smiled at him, nodding.

* * *

Marinette felt the flow sending her in a particular direction. In addition to the whole emotional day, she had completely forgotten to ask for directions. She hoped her will and instincts would be able to guide her. And then, there was the problem of true love. Not that Marinette doubted her feelings for him, but what if he didn't reciprocated it? Would she also meet a bitter end?

What exactly _was_ the bitter end?

It seemed like hours. Her arms ached slowly and even her caudal fin asked for a break. But she didn't stop — she couldn't. She felt she was getting closer and closer to her goal.

And then, she was there. She had found it. In front of her, a small rock formation indicated a cave of some sorts. She carefully entered it. A strange light made its presence at the end of the long tunnel, and her gut told her that it was right.

The words of Alya rang through her head again. Would she regret this decision?

Everything was new and exciting, yet scary. She was alone. She would, all by herself, entering a new world without a promise of a happy future. Marinette had to grin at the thought, the old Marinette would certainly be long gone upon facing this path. She surely would not even think about approaching such a place. And yet… there she is. Ready to fight for him.

"Good day, dear" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Marinette winced and jumped when she suddenly heard a voice echoing through the tunnel walls. She lifted her chin to search for the source of the sound, but she couldn't see any fish…? Oh.

It was a sea turtle. An elderly sea turtle that slowly floated in her direction.

"G-good day," Marinette stammered after she had stared at it for a long time and finally realized it wanted some answers. "I... uh," How do you exactly speak with a turtle who could grant wishes? "Oh, wise sea turtle, I need your help." Nice going, Marinette. "My name is Marinette and I have shown myself in front of a human. It was an accident but… he's nice. He won't tell about us. I trust him. His words are always sweet and he's very understanding and his eyes are really... uh… I mean ... "

The sea turtle waited patiently for her to finish talking.

"I... think I am in love? And my heart aches for him. I want to be with him, Turtle. I want to go in the surface to be with him…"

"But?"

Marinette lifted her head in surprise.

"But..." Did it know about her doubts? Did it know she was not sure? "But I want to be with my family and friends too. I still want to be a part of this world I live in. What should I do?" She had sworn herself not to cry in front the wise turtle, but she still struggled with her tears. She didn't want to leave her family… her mother, her father. Alya. Yet the, desire was so great, she couldn't live without him. It was a mixture of crazy emotions and Marinette could no longer control them.

The sea turtle laughed shortly. "You remind me of a girl who had the same doubts as you. Her romantic love was great, but her love for her family was equally as great. A world between the human realm and the marine environment didn't exist."

Marinette gulped down the big knot in her throat.

"You are honest. And your love is strong. Both to your family and the human."

"What did the girl do?" Marinette asked.

"She was also an honest person, kind, gentle and unselfish. She too had a single shot at her fate, and she did it. She was reunited with her love. But she didn't forget her family and friends in the sea, she found the perfect balance between the two worlds. Since then, there hasn't a person who managed to do it like she did."

"How could she keep the balance?"

"Marinette, if I told you that you could be a mermaid but at the same time be a human... what would you do?"

"I would immediately say yes," Marinette replied without hesitation.

The turtle laughed again. It was a nice laugh.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful... that there won't be a bitter end," the turtle said, suddenly serious. Marinette felt a shiver running down her spine, but her determination didn't waver.

"I ... promise." She held her head high and her back straight.

A shell opened itself slowly on the floor. For a moment, Marinette was blinded by an unknown light, until she recognized a pair of earrings inside the shell.

"Wear them, and you'll become a human. And the other way around, too. Good luck, Marinette", the turtle said, slowly disappearing into the darkness of the sea.

"Th-thank you!" She called, without exactly realizing what had happened just now. Carefully, she swam closer to the shell and slowly took the earrings. Only then she realized what had happened to her. Her love was strong. Strong enough to find enough to him. Strong enough to go out of the water and find him.

"Adrien… wait for me."


	6. Chapter 6

aaaaaAAAAAAH thank you so so much for 100+ (story) followers!

you don't know how much this means to me. i love every single person who reads this now. thank you so much!

i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too! (even though i promised a lot of adrienette forgive me but the next chapter will be adrienette + maybe drama? :^) prepare for the disaster!)

thanks quin (yes, not tera guys... sobs) for proofreading it!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Straight to the castle**

* * *

The plan was simple.

Marinette would wear the earrings, the ones an old turtle had given her, and would enter another world for the first time in her life, one which she had only heard stories, to try and find the love of her life, give him the homemade ring, and be happy forever.

The plan was not easy at all.

Marinette narrowed her eyes as she looked at the human world in front of her. There was no water.

Her hands began to tremble. It seemed as if the old Marinette would resurface again.

Only now she realized everything.

The doubts came up and she breathed nervously in and out. What had happened to the alarmingly high self-confidence? Had she left that in the water?

She would enter this world now all alone. Without her excited and enthusiastic friend who would now certainly ascribe her courage. Without her loving parents who would put their arms tenderly about Marinette's petite shoulders to comfort her.

Maybe…

"No," she shook her head. "You can not give up now, Marinette."

Slowly she took with her shaky hand the earrings from her self-made pouch at her hip, in which has been also the ring for Adrien.

The little mermaid turned again to the ocean, to her homeland. After a long breath, she attached the earrings on her ears.

Marinette closed forcibly her eyes when suddenly a flash light beam placed around her caudal fin. And after a few seconds she felt a change.

She had no strength in her new tail, her whole body began to shake and she fell backwards into the water. Startled, she sat up, her dark hair soaked in water and her blue eyes widened at her new view.

Curious, she lifted her new caudal fin - or in other words her new legs - in the air and looked at her feet.

Her eyes sparkled as she moved her toes back and forth. "I am a human.."

It was still hard to believe that instead of her no longer existing caudal tail two human legs would carry her body in their place.

And she would not swim in the water anymore, but walk on the ground. Just as Adrien did!

Only thanks to the magic earrings...

Marinette tried to get up slowly. She was not used to her legs yet, and it proved difficult to get up. To keep her balance and take a step was infinitely more difficult than she had imagined.

Her shaking knees and her uncertainty prevented her from stepping further. Her legs had slept for thousands of years. They did not stop shaking!

But still she wanted to try it.

She lifted her leg slowly and put it one step ahead - she felt a painful and unfamiliar twinge in her leg - but this time she also felt pleasant warmth flowing into her leg.

The little mermaid - or now human? - plunged again into the water, this time with her face forward. "That's ..." she gasped, spitting out salt water, "harder than I thought," she sighed unmotivated, as she lifted her head out of the water.

You could not even breathe in the water! The human world was strange.

In addition, the water now felt much colder on her skin. Had Adrien felt like that, when he fell into the water?

And he tried to keep her warm, as he had put his arms around her... _Damn_ , she had to find him quickly.

Her yearning for him now was too great.

But fear for the future suddenly overturned that yearning. What if... what if it was already too late? What if... she had started this adventure in vain?

"Being pessimistic never helped someone," Marinette shook her head in disappointment. She had not taught herself to be so pessimistic.

"Be optimistic! _Optimistic_..." she muttered to herself, the last word didn't sound as optimistic as it should've been. She sat down on her knees concentrated on another attempt.

Slowly she stood up, her knees still very shaky and her arms were struggling to find grip, but still she stood up. She hobbled quickly to a large rock in the sea and finally found the support she was looking for.

She sighed with relief. This comical legs were strange, but also very fascinating. Alya would surely love it.

As she looked at the rocks in front of her, this time on the other side and on a completely different world, it was odd. Was it really only been a few days before that he was here and talked to her? A magical being who was not allowed to talk to a human?

The sun was still near the top. Marinette could not tell anyway, what time it was. Whether he was awake? Whether he still was at his house?

Where... exactly was his house?

She leaned her head against the rocks from disappointment. She's really gone without plans in this world. But who could think that she would ever become a human being at some point in her life? And she could hardly ask him where he lives when she was still a mermaid...

Be optimistic!

Marinette looked down at herself. Maybe she should dress more fancy when she meets her beloved. Or put on at least SOMETHING. But where would she get clothes from this strange world?

The dark-haired girl looked around hopefully as if an expensive ball gown would materialize in the sand. Although she found no ball gown, but the torn sail of an old shipwreck. It was not as elegant as that of the ship of Adrien, but you could still use it.

She still remembered the beautiful ornaments and patterns on the sheets of Adrien. From this she could certainly sew a nice dress. She should remember to ask him about the sheeting.

Now she'd have to solve this problem.

Marinette took the sheet, held it to her body and attached it with a rope, which she had found in the vicinity. Since the sheet was a little too long, she ripped off a piece at the lower end and set the rope a little tighter.

It was nothing special and Marinette was sure that it was not even particularly pretty, but it should work. Right...?

With her somewhat shaky legs she walked the slope up to the city to finally meet him and surprise him.

* * *

Marinette felt observed.

Every person who she passed or she smiled at only briefly, gave her a shocked look and watched her for a long time afterwards.

Was she so different from the others? It must surely be the outfit. But she had given herself _so much_ trouble to make it look beautifully crazy.

No time for jokes Marinette. You had a job!

As she stared uncertainly on the floor and watched her very wobbly gait, she noticed how gravity disappointed her again and let her fall to the ground. But this time it was not because of her legs.

A blond girl with a perfect hairstyle, a few dark glasses before her eyes to protect them from the sun and a matching handbag with her pretty outfit had hit her shoulder and thus stealing her balance.

Here, the blond girl was still on her feet, staring at her in disgust.

Marinette looked up surprised. She did not know whether it was her fault or the fault of blond girl, but she opened her mouth to give an apology anyway, which was immediately rejected.

"I did not know that today is the day where everyone tries to look as stupid as possible on the street," said the girl, her mouth curled upward.

Now Marinette could recognize another girl behind her. She had red, short hair and real glasses were sitting on her nose. And although the girl looked much nicer than the blonde, she began gloatingly laughing and gave her a compliment for the great insult.

Marinette had to get up again without someone who gave her a hand to help her. As if that didn't happen too many times today.

"I think she cannot even talk. Weird thing," she heard her voice again and a grin still decorated her glossy lips.

"I can talk," said the dark-haired and looked into her eyes, "and I have a question."

"You want to ask me something, even though you didn't even apologize? Imagine that by your clumsiness I would have been the one who had fallen onto the street! And my new summer dress would have been ruined!"

Marinette blinked a few times before she really realized what she has just said. Why does she talk with her like that? Is she someone from a higher position?

"I'm the one who fell down. Wouldn't thee have not apologize then?", asked Marinette somewhat uncertain. Was it alright to talk to someone like that she did not know?

The blonde girl opened her mouth in shock. "You want me to apologize?" She rolled her eyes.

"Typical street people. It is not as if I had such a hard day already, when my Adrien ... ah, it's none of your business anyway. I hope in any case that I do not see this fashion accident here again. Come on, Sabrina, let's go. "

Her blond hair floated in the wind, as she turned around quickly and her shoes clacked loudly against the cobblestone street. The red-haired girl, whose name was probably Sabrina, followed her quickly.

Marinette looked them both afterwards, unsure what that's just been for an incident and sighed.

 _Wait_... Adrien?!

But before she could say anything, the two were gone. Well done, Marinette.

It was not the girl that was on the evening with Adrien together. No. She had brown, long hair. And maybe... she didn't mean her Adrien? Perhaps there were quite a lot of Adrien's here?

Marinette turned around, shook off the insults of the blonde and went on to find her beloved.

* * *

She did not know where to start. Everything was so fascinating that she always distracted herself from small things.

There was a little shop for small pendants and greeting cards, and then there was a shop with lots of fabrics, patterns and colors in which she lost time for a while, as she stood in front of the window and purely looked into the store.

For a moment she thought that the manageress wanted to come out to chase her away.

There were also many shops with different foods and the smell made her stomach growl.

However, at a fish shop she walked past with a blank look in her eyes.

Marinette did not realize how fast the time went by and how the sun slowly approached the horizon. Only when the last ray of sunlight turned away from her skin and wouldn't give her that pleasant feeling of the warmth, she noticed that it was already evening.

Shocked she looked around. Some shops were already closed, and many people in the city went already home.

"Stupid Marinette", she muttered to herself. What should she do now?

At least, she had some reports that she had to deliver to Alya absolutely!

Maybe... she should do that now. It would soon be night and she had no place to sleep. And there was no trace of Adrien.

Sad and desperate, she went back in the direction of the beach. The sand felt soft and cooled between her toes. Tomorrow she would have to try again. Tomorrow...

Marinette winced as her feet immersed in the cold water. A chill overcame her back and she breathed in startled. The water was much colder at night!

The water reached her stomach. This should be far enough in order to reconvert and not to stay stuck in the sand.

Just as her fingers approached her earrings, she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

Surprised, she turned around, but a young man had been faster. He wrapped his arms around her cold body and pulled her closer to him. Her blue eyes widened at this action and she held her breath.

His warmth was so calm and incredible. He robbed her breath really _every time._ Whether he knew it?

"I've found you," whispered the blond man in her ear, until he quickly broke the hug and went back a few steps. A red shadow fell over his face and he looked shyly to one side.

"I'm sorry! I got controlled.. by my feelings," he laughed and scratched his neck.

Marinette blinked at him. She would like to run back into his arms, feel the warmth again.

"It's just ... I'm here all day waiting for you. And just when I wanted to go back again, I had a feeling that you're here. I was running back ... and then there you were," Adrien smiled. His green eyes sparkled and his blond hair gleamed in the moonlight.

Without thinking about it, Marinette moved towards him. She was about to stretch out her hand as her knees began to wobble suddenly extremely and she lost her balance.

Surprised, he held his hands in front of her and rescued her from crashing into the water. Only then he noticed. He saw no pink caudal tail anymore.

No... Instead, he saw two healthy human legs in the water.

"You ... you ... are a human?" He almost choked on his own words.

Marinette had almost forgotten this little detail. "I ... I had to do it", she looked with a serious look in his eyes. "The thought that our worlds are so different, I could not stand it. I had to go absolutely in your world and find you."

Adrien's eyes widened at her speech, and he wanted to again wrap his arms _accidentally_ around her and pull her so close to him that she could hear his fast beating heart, so that she knows what she's doing with him when she says something like that.

But one question interested him more. "How is that possible?"

Marinette looked embarrassed to the side and brushed a strand of her ear, to present her earrings. "There is a legend in the sea. Those, whose love is strong enough, may go into this world and seek happiness."

Adrien watched her earrings, as if these occur him well known. As if he had seen such similar earrings on someone else who was standing very close to him. But that would have been impossible, so he shook his head inwardly.

"Magical earrings? Ah well, you know... there are mermaids and everything. I better not overanalyze that, otherwise I'll have a sleepless night again," he laughed, clearly happy that her love was apparently strong enough. That was good. Because his love is just as strong.

Marinette also could not help laughing too.

"But what are you doing here in the water?" he asked, looking around.

"Ah... I couldn't find you and I didn't know where to go", Marinette looked at the water under her.

Her specular reflection in the water now looked more courageous and stronger than before. Or did it just seem to her like that?

Adrien grinned at her. It made him kind of happy to know that she had been looking for him everywhere.

"But...,", his grin faded abruptly. "You must've been through so much, and just for me", he whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

He tried to swallow the big lump in his throat. This question scared him and he did not know exactly why.

Was it because he was afraid to find out the truth? Or he was afraid to have to let her go again?

"What... about your family?"

Marinette looked at him in surprise, but then she could not suppress a grin. "Do not worry," she shook her head.

"If I take off the earrings again, I transform back. And my family is the reason why I'm here. They have supported me and gave me the courage to see you."

Adrien remained silent. The butterflies in his stomach played crazy again. Had he just been given the consent of her parents, without having meeting them?

He was too happy to put it into words.

"That's good!", he said aloud, but when he realized that he was a little too excited, he tried to lower his voice. "That's good..."

A brief silence.

"You know, it's getting dark and a lovely girl like you shouldn't be out at this time", his inner cat was showing off again, as he gave her an attractive smile.

"You'll catch a cold and if anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself, that's why...", he tried to say smoothly but he trailed off. Again, his cheeks turned red and he drove his hand timidly through his hair. "You can now follow me to my house."

Marinette blinked at him until he mentioned his house. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. She would now become known to his world! She would now visit the place where Adrien seeks out for his dreams. Where he spends every day. Why did she get so excited?

"By the way, fancy outfit," Adrien said, grinning down at her. Marinette blushed. "It was an _emergency_."

* * *

Adrien's house itself was like a fairy tale. Like a fairytale castle!

It was large and beautiful, magnificent paintings decorated every corner of the house. Even the wallpaper looked so noble that Marinette wanted to take some of it to her home.

Plants and flowers of various kinds made the room more glamorous than it was previously.

It looked outside already splendidly made, but from inside the house was even more beautiful! Marinette looked around fascinated, pointing to each place, she thought that was incredible.

For Adrien, it was nothing special any more, but to see her like that, made him happy. _Too happy._

It bordered on a miracle that she was able to stand next to him now. He still could not believe it himself. The love of his life has now come into his world and he could show her much more than the house in which he lived.

He wanted to show her the world.

As Marinette noticed that Adrien watched her all the time with a grin, she stopped and smiled awkwardly to one side. "I'm sorry."

"Do you like it here?" He asked with a gentle warmth in his voice. Marinette nodded.

* * *

Marinette was enthusiastic about any room, be it the color of the wallpaper or the beautiful decoration of furniture, but the most beautiful room was Adrien's.

When she entered his room, she held her breath.

"You really live like a prince, Adrien," the dark-haired girl smiled at him.

"Do you think so?" He looked around in his own room. "I'm here every day, so I can not tell exactly. But my best friend Nino says the same thing. I'm sure you guys could become friends."

"I'd like to meet him", Marinette grinned and sat - after mutual eye contact and permission from him - on the bed.

It was ... as if she was sitting on a cloud. It was very soft and cozy.

"You've certainly hungry, right? I'm going to get us something," Adrien smiled at her and left the room.

But that was not a good decision.

The bed was too soft and cozy. For a moment Marinette forgot that she was hungry and that she would have liked accepted his delicacies.

The day had been too strenuous. So many new experiences and things she discovered. She could not open her eyes any longer and the bed gave her the most beautiful dreams she ever had in her life.

As Adrien entered the room after a few minutes again and just wanted to tell what happened to him in the kitchen, he found a sleeping girl in his bed.

 _Weird to say girl and not mermaid anymore._

He blinked a few times, but then he grinned. He could not stop grinning.

Adrien carefully placed the tray with the delicatessen on a table and approached the sleeping angel. Tenderly, he covered her, stroked away few strands of hair from her face, watching her for a while.

He would introduce her to his father tomorrow. He would tell him that she is the reason why he didn't want to marry Lila. Why he can't marry Lila.

Because he has someone in his life, he will devote his love.

And that someone was devoted to him through thick and thin, enough so to endure a transformation like no other. He would not give up.

He _never_ would.


	7. Chapter 7

o well hello if this isn't a new chapter hoho.. sorry..

sorry for this chapter honestly.. it's not even that good and i'm not sure why i'm posting it but i would be happy if this story would still have some followers

i'm planning to end this story in the next 2-3 chapters (they'll probably be longer than the others) and then start a new story!

i got many ideas but i kinda lost motivation with this one.. bear with me.. even though i still love the idea of the mermaid au! but i'm sure if i'll see some of your comments they'll make me so happy that i will write again!

i hope you'll look forward to the other stories as well! ;v;

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sharing our hearts**

* * *

The next morning, Marinette thought, after carefully opening her still-in-sleep-sand-wrapped eyes, it was still a dream.

She didn't wake up in her room. No light stream tickled over her nose and no small troublemakers who tried to play a prank on her and destroy her morning ritual.

No - instead she woke up in a fairytale castle. The sun was shining gently through the room, the white furniture beamed, so that they blinded her still tired eyes for a moment. The soft blanket, with which she was covered, felt as if there is a cloud lying on her, giving her warmth. And even an unknown girl with evergreen eyes stared at her from the edge of the bed, completely surprised.

Just for a second, Marinette was surprised, because she had never seen such a beautiful color. Perhaps it was her imagination or just because she woke up a few seconds ago, but her first thought was that she would look into the sky. But as she looked a little further up, she saw honey-colored strands, which embellished the upper part of the girl's head, and which reached her just below the ears.

She looked like a doll with her porcelain skin. Her eyelashes were long and a red color lay around her delicate cheeks. For a moment, Marinette really thought she wasn't real and has just run away from a toy store. But as the girl's lips tremble, Marinette tore open her eyes and slammed her head with swing against the back of the bed.

In despair, Marinette rolled aside and held her head, the pain was unbearable, and she had hoped that with her mermaid forces she hadn't destroyed the backrest. Just kidding. She had no special powers.

Frightened, the unknown girl led her hand in front of her mouth and went back a step. She had probably not been expecting this reaction at all. But not a second later, she went back to Marinette and stretched out her hand. "I-Is everything alright? I am deeply sorry. I didn't want to frighten you," a soft yet warm voice sounded.

"Did you expect anything else, Rose? You gave her practically no other chance," the voice sounded a bit deeper than the blond girl whose name was apparently Rose. Marinette couldn't see it, she had closed her eyes in pain, but the other girl seemed a little further away.

"Juleka... you know it was not my intention," said Rose and Marinette had that feeling that not she had pain, but the blonde girl. Her voice sounded so vulnerable that Marinette instantly opened her eyes and tried to get up. "No!", she held her hands in front of her body, "Everything is alright. I know it wasn't your intention. I was just frightened for a second."

Rose was at first somewhat surprised by the hasty reaction, but she sighed with relief after she had finished her sentence.

"That makes three of us then. Suddenly a strange girl is lying in Adrien's bed. We were just curious," Juleka replied instead, moving a few steps toward the bed after the danger had calmed down again.

"Adrien...", the name was like music in Marinette's ears. The name of the person who she loved above all else! Wait a moment…

"Adrien!" Marinette shook her head wildly, but there was no one else besides the three girls in the room.

Only then the mermaid realized - or should I say woman now? - that Adrien wasn't in this room. And then she remembered yesterday evening. She just fell asleep!

For the first time in her life, she felt that she had done something right. She had made the right decision and made every effort to find her future husband. And after she finally found him, the first thing she does is to fall asleep in his bed?

Filled with frustration, Marinette hung her head and sighed out loudly. Well done, Marinette.

Rose turned to her friend, gave her a questionable look, while Juleka replied with a shrug. After exchanging a few glances and agreeing that she was not a big danger, the blonde turned to the stranger and smiled at her. "My name is Rose Lavillant," the girl carefully stretched out her dainty hand. A little intimidated, Marinette only managed to return her gesture and nod.

Through this action, Rose's smile widened and her eyes radiate a pleasant warmth that the dark-haired couldn't really describe. As if they had known each other for a lifetime.

"The nice girl behind me is called Juleka Couffaine," after hearing her own name, Juleka reacted only with a timid smile and brushing off a strand of her hair. "We are the stylists of Adrien. And actually we should do our job, but now we find a very strange person in his bed."

Certainly not something you would expect everyday, thought Marinette.

"And your name is?" The black-haired girl asked in the background, as Marinette just looked with no emotions into the room.

Embarrassed, Marinette put a hand on her back and smiled at the girls. "My name is Marinette. I just... travelled to this city and had no place to go. Because of this, Adrien has let me sleep here," Marinette explained or at least tried to explain, but because she thought of Adrien and his wonderful and gentle smile her face became much smoother.

"He is really a very friendly and helpful person," she whispered into the room, but the girls couldn't overhear this sentence.

"Yes, he really is. He's always been and will probably always be," Rose grinned at her, on the other hand because it was true and on the other hand because she could already imagine why Marinette's expression has become much smoother.

"But you don't know where this friendly and helpful person is, am I right?" Juleka asked. She was reluctant to interrupt this conversation, but they were here for work.

Marinette slowly shook her head. She tried to remember last night, but the only thing she can remember is that he wanted to get her something to eat. Maybe he was still in the kitchen? Do not be ridiculous, Marinette. As if he had been standing in the kitchen all night to wait for her to wake up.

"Then we'll have to look for him. He can not be far, right?" Rose smiled at her friend, who answered with a nod. Just as the two girlfriends wanted to walk through the door, Marinette stood up from the bed (although she would rather have been there all day) and walked a few steps toward the girls.

"I'd like to come with you."

But when she felt the gaze of the two girls who condemned her for some reason, Marinette stopped and looked down. She had completely forgotten that the only piece of clothing she wore was just a sheet of an old ship. Not the best way to impress someone, but Adrien didn't seem to be bothered last night.

But judging from the girls' glances, it was not customary to dress with a sheet.

"Did you plan to go out with a sheet?" Juleka asked. Her black lock of hair concealed one of her eyes, but the other one looked surprised. "I think it has something. But you can't meet the son of a noble men like that!", Rose smiled with her sugary smile and her eyes immediately fell on Juleka, who only agreed.

"Uh, what?" Marinette was puzzled. She couldn't read the girls' minds. But she could feel the hands of the two dainty ladies on her shoulder.

* * *

In front of her were magnificent dresses in different colors and with different patterns. Each of the dresses had an unique embellishment, which differentiated the one from the other and made every dress special in their own way.

Marinette was heavily impressed as she glided over the fabric with her hand and looked at the clothes nearby. Her artistic eye could see every little detail.

"Incredible," Marinette groaned, "each of the dresses is so beautiful that I could never choose one. The cut is great and the color selection is simply fantastic. The details... don't let me start from the details. The decorations are graceful and wonderfully placed, you can see how much love and trouble the tailor put in there."

Sometimes Marinette didn't even notice how her artistic side took control of her. Although she was an artist and that she loved sewing and tailoring, she was not a professional.

"You seem to know what you're talking about," Juleka marveled at the whole compliments of the girl.

"Not really," Marinette laughed and put the clothes back, "I am only active in this area myself. Well, what does being active mean? I'm trying. I'm not good at it, but..." she stopped in the middle of the sentence and felt as if the time had stopped for a moment.

She remembered the lovely words of the blond boy on the first days when they met. These words, and this determined look, as if she could believe nothing but him. His green eyes gave her hold and security, probably more than he could ever have guessed.

"But I'm not particularly bad either," Marinette smiled at the girls.

"That's fantastic! I'd like to see one of your works," Rose clapped her hands together, grinning at the girl, her honey-colored strings falling into her face, and for a moment she looked like a little child. Marinette was a bit embarrassed, stroked her hair behind her ear, and looked down at the floor. "Is this true?"

"Naturally! In addition, we could then form a group together. Juleka for the make-up, me for trifles like scent and hair styling and you for the clothes! We would be just like the three musketeers, just the three stylists," Rose giggled excitedly, and Juleka and Marinette laughed heartily.

"That would be really nice," agreed Marinette, after she imagined it. She... becoming a stylist. A seamstress. Maybe she would success in the human world. Maybe she could be one of the greatest artists of the time. Perhaps the human world would give her a a chance to prove herself.

It just sounded too good to be true.

But beside her unfulfilled dreams, she was still happy. She had managed to make contact with human and even get to know them. And they were really lovely people, quite different from what she had heard. Or even thought.

She had really made a wrong picture of the humans and if this adventure wasn't worth it, she would at least know that humans are really loving creatures. Except... some, as she remembered the honey-blond long hair playing in the wind.

"But this topic aside," Rose cleared her throat, after it became so strangely quiet, "we have hardly time. We must quickly find Adrien and make him ready. That's why we have to get you ready really fast."

"That sounds like a good plan, but I doubt that one of these gorgeous clothes would fit me in any way. I'm sure I'll just ruin the dress," Marinette scratched her head, plagued by her rising and falling self-esteem.

"That's not true," Juleka shook her head, "I think you're beautiful. And you would never be able to destroy any of these clothes."

Marinette's cheeks were enveloped in a tender red, and she blinked a few times to realize these simple yet lovely words. "Thank you, Juleka. That really means a lot to me." The dark-haired girl chose a light blue summer dress. The cut was so simple, but if you cast a close eye on it, you could see the loving little details that made this dress so special for Marinette.

The dark-haired girl ran her hand over the dress. The fabric was so velvety, and the stitches were nothing fancy, and yet it was like one of those fairy dresses. And before she knew, she had already put the dress over her human body.

It was strapless and an intricate white lace design adorned the bust. The décolleté was tight on her body, a bow hung loosely over her waist, and the dress fell down there, making the dress so mobile, and once she spinned, the dress would fly in any direction. For a moment she felt like a princess.

"So?" Marinette asked nervously as she approached the two girls with a mixture of a self-assured attitude, yet a shaky look. The two friends, who in the meantime turned their backs on her, turned both at the same time.

"Oh, Marinette!" Rose immediately jumped up and clapped her hands together, "you look wonderful! You remind me of the mother of Adrien. She had loved the dress very much!"

"The mother of Adrien..?", Marinette squinted a few times.

"You look really beautiful," Juleka confirmed, nodding sympathetically, "I knew you wouldn't ruin any of these clothes, no matter which one you chose."

The question of Marinette was ignored, but the compliments were really very soothing to hear. She could never wear such pretty clothes as a mermaid. It was really a new feeling. And she noticed how she was slowly falling in love with this moment...

Still with a timid smile Marinette went with her two friends out to look for Adrien.

* * *

As they descended the great staircases that separated the upper floor from the lower floor, they saw the blonde, somewhat disheveled hair of the young gentleman Agreste, who was in a serious conversation with a girl.

Adrien had a disinterested, serious look, while the brunette cheerfully and kindly talked to him. Marinette stopped as she looked closely at the girl. She was a beautiful girl, probably from a rich family as Adrien. Her dress was much nicer and than that of Marinette. It glittered in the sunlight.

It was the girl from the lighthouse.

But when Adrien turned to look who's making these noises, he saw the girl he was planning to go to on this beautiful morning, but was surprised by an unexpected visitor.

And damn, that was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. The dress was beautiful and flattered her radiant eyes. He knew exactly who was responsible for that. Rose and Juleka. But she was responsible for her own natural beauty.

The dress seemed very familiar to him. Somewhere... he had seen it before.

"Good morning," he beamed at the three friends, his eyes now seemed much happier and brighter and the folds on his forehead were no longer visible. Lila turned around in surprise and clicked her tongue as she looked at the girls.

"Good morning, Adrien!" Rose probably shone a lot more brightly than the others in the room as she went down the stairs, "we've been looking for you everywhere. You didn't forget, do you? Today your father opens another shop and you have to prepare yourself to show some of his clothes."

"Right," Adrien laid a hand on his neck and looked embarrassed to the side. Normally, he wasn't so forgetful, or rather wanted to forget it, but now he had a visitor for the first time to which he was really looking forward to. And then he had to do something else on this day instead of just spending time with her.

His eyes searched her light blue eyes, just to be able to switch off for a moment and feel that he would look again at the sea. And when he had found her, he smiled at the dark-haired girl.

"G-Good morning," Marinette muttered as she felt his gaze. They had been in conversation, and she was unwilling to interrupt the two. Juleka and Rose were happy for Marinette as if she had just passed a hurdle and Juleka put a hand on her shoulder. But the only one who didn't feel like smiling in the room was the brown-haired beauty, who was playing impatiently with one of her long strands of hair and watched, or rather analyzed, the little mermaid.

"Well," said Lila, after it became quiet, and clung to Adrien's arm with a graceful turn. "Adrien, you can't be late. Your... uh.. employees should prepare you quickly so we can spend a couple of hours together after work."

Marinette looked at the couple in surprise, her heart suddenly became heavy and it felt as if her stomach would shrink. When she looked at it from a distance, it was half as bad as if it were happening just before her.

She thought back to the silver ring she had made for Adrien. The scene, with the girl at the lighthouse, played itself in her head again and again. But that is not the reason why she came here.

She has entered this world to fight for her love. And she would not be called Marinette if she would be offended for something like that and disappear immediately.

Adrien felt clearly uncomfortable in this situation, so he slid his arm slowly out of her grasp and only nodded. "Would you like to come with us, Marinette?" His eyes sought the radiance in her eyes, but when he saw her looking quietly to the ground, his smile disappeared.

Marinette shook her head to escape all the negative thoughts and smiled at her dream prince. "Of course. I would love to accompany you."


	8. Chapter 8

h-hello.. does anyone remember me and this story? lul

its been too long and im afraid that no one will read this anymore but i guess i just want to finish it before i can finally start a new story! ;v;

im not sure... if you will like this.. im really scared D: but yeah! have fun reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fighting for love**

* * *

It was hard not to be influenced by the negative thoughts, but Marinette tried to keep going.

Only the sight of Adrien's arm, embraced by a beautiful brunette, wasn't something she wanted to look at. It's not like she wants to be in her place - maybe a little bit - but does she have to force herself over him that way?

What she couldn't see, since Adrien's back was turned to her, that he felt so much more uncomfortable than Marinette did in the moment.

Rose and Juleka walked beside her, unaware of the dark cloud which flew over her head. They talked about how beautiful the new creations of Gabriel Agreste were.

He was one of the greatest fashion designers of the century and there were not many of them… so he was probably one of the most famous as well.

"Adrien, I just bought this dress for you. Do you like it?" Lila asked with a smile, her brown hair wafted gently in the warm wind.

"Uh," Adrien cleared his throat, "indeed. It's charming." Of course he only talks about the dress, which Marinette didn't pay attention to at that moment. A knot formed in her throat and her eyes turned to the ground, which suddenly seemed quite interesting.

Rose and Juleka noticed this after a while and the small blonde carefully took her hand, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "Is everything okay, Marinette? Are you not feeling well?" She asked softly.

Marinette was surprised by this gesture and nodded hastily. "Yes, I apologize. I was lost in thoughts. It's my first time traveling like this."

Rose gave her best friend a questioning look and then turned back to Marinette. "Did your parents lock you up?" She asked in surprise, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Not at all," she shook her head slightly, waving with her hands. "Not locked up... but... something like that. I never had the opportunity to see this world with my own eyes!" She pointed at everything around her. "That's ... just beautiful. I've never seen anything like that.."

Juleka nodded, while Rose just laughed. "I know what you're trying to say, I feel the same!", she said cheerfully.

But did she really do that?

* * *

After a few minutes of Lila's affection and Marinette's inner threats, the group has finally arrived at the store of Adrien's father.

The door opened with a cheerful sound of the little bell over the frame, which immediately caught the attention of an older man with a fine suit. He turned around, an icy look embellished his face and he studied the whole group.

Only after a few seconds he sighed, his arms crossed behind his back. He turned to his son. "Adrien... you're late," he said quietly, but you could hear in his undertone the slight annoyance.

Or Adrien just assumed that, like he always did.

"I apologize, father," he replied quietly, his green eyes no longer shining as before. "I was delayed by some visitors."

"Hello, Mr. Agreste," Lila beamed instead and smiled at his father with the most beautiful smile, bending in front of him with an elegant gesture. "I am so sorry that we're late... but I can assure you that it was not because of me." Lila looked over at Marinette, gave her a reproachful look and then smiled again.

Marinette felt that look on her and actually wanted to say something, but preferred to behave like a good girl. "Good afternoon," she said, too, to appear polite.

Rose and Juleka also greeted the hard-working man in the suit.

"Hello," Gabriel replied, his eyes stopped at Marinette, since he did not recognize the girl. "And you are?" He pointed to the dark-haired beauty.

"Uh...", Marinette brushes a strand of hair behind her ear because of excitement and swallowed the knot in her throat, "I'm... Marinette. I'm really pleased to meet you."

Still confused, he looked at his son, who answered only that it was a friend he wanted to help. "I understand. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Marinette," the successful father turned around," but I hope you remember our promise, Adrien."

The pretty boy felt the pain go through his whole body and he remembered his words. These words which have robbed him of sleep one night. These words which where stuck in his mind the whole time. These words which took away a future with the love of his life.

Lila was his future bride.

"Of course not... father..." he mumbled, all shine disappearing from his eyes. Marinette was finally with him. She was even a human. She certainly had to go through so much to be where she is now, and Adrien could not be more thankful, but apparently luck in his life is not on his side.

Or the luck of his father.

"We have no more time. The shop will open soon. Get dressed," Gabriel pointed to some clothes neatly folded on a wooden table. Adrien just nodded, took the clothes and went to another room to change.

The stylist duo followed right away with a small bag in which they needed their tools for the hair. "See you soon," Rose breathed to Marinette, who was alone now with the future wife of Adrien.

Marinette was fascinated by the clothes hung in this little shop. Everything was so creative and detailed. She had never seen anything like that before. The colors of the clothes seemed to resemble each other - everything was rather dark - but it had a certain style.

The dark-haired girl looked around the room and her eyes fell on Lila, who was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, looking at the door into which Adrien had disappeared. Then she noticed that she was being watched and looked Marinette straight in the eyes.

She clicked her tongue and threw her hair back. "What is it?" She asked, crossing her arms. Marinette was surprised and took a step backwards. "Nothing," she mumbled, looking away.

Lila sighed and raised her finger to say something else to her, but then she heard the door open and a blond young man stepped over the threshold. He was dressed like a noble man, his hair styled backwards.

Marinette gulped. He was too handsome. Is this even legal?

"Oh, Adrien!", Lila cried out loud and ran over to him. "You look fantastic!" Adrien was taken by surprise, but was still pleased about the compliment. But he would be even more pleased if he could hear a few words from Marinette.

Hopefully, he glanced over at her, but that certain girl looked away in embarrassment. He literally took her breath away.

Gabriel also entered the room. "You look good, son. I did not expect anything else from you though." He briefly straightened his suit and then looked at the group of friends. "You may stay here, but please behave properly." These were his last words before he opened the door.

Marinette was surprised, because a lot of people had gathered in front of the store to be part of the new collection. Gabriel really had a good reputation in this city.

„Welcome. Please come in," he made a polite gesture and the people entered the room, excitedly whispering. And a few seconds later, one heard astonishment and admiration for the artist.

"This is my son, Adrien. Today he presents a very special work of mine," with an elegant movement he points to the blond boy in fine clothes, who turns around once and is greeted with applause.

"Such a handsome boy!" shouted an older, more corpulent woman wearing a designed dress from Gabriel.

"Just like his father!" laughed an older man with a full beard.

"Thank you very much indeed," Gabriel grinned into the crowd and leaned forward to thank for the lovely words, one hand on his chest and the other behind his back.

Even Adrien could not help smiling. The people in this city have always been so warm and friendly. He did not go to the town often, but when he did, he was always happy to be in company and to meet more people. New friends.

For a brief moment the whole room was silent for her. Marinette only saw Adrien in front of her. The Adrien, who danced in front of the people and presented the outfit of his father.

That was a nice sight for her. The gleam in his emerald eyes was back. His smile lit up the room, awakening hers as well. She was happy for him, a warm feeling spreading in her big heart.

* * *

After a while full of joy and compliments, Mr. Agreste cleared his throat to arouse the attention of all the people in the small room, which was also successful. All eyes were fixed on him, and he thanked him for allowing him to speak.

"While some are already gathered here, I have an announcement to make. It concerns my son Adrien and his future," he said in a calm voice, the corners of his mouth moving upwards.

Adrien was probably just as confused as the rest of the group, only Lila seemed to rejoice. You could see that because of the big smile spreading across her face and putting a hand to her reddish cheek.

After Mr. Agreste called the fair-haired beauty with a wave of his hand, Lila stepped out, swinging her magnificent hair back and forth and standing next to Adrien. Tenderly her hand embraced his and she pressed against him. Like a girlfriend.

Adrien was surprised, wanted to resign first, but Lila's hand was stronger than he had expected. And his father next to him was like a weight on his feet that made him cling to this spot.

"And next to him is his charming girlfriend, Lila Rossi. And I also like to emphasize his future wife. You are all welcome to the wedding, which will take place in two days", with both hands he pointed to the crowd standing in front of him.

Everyone cheered and rejoiced, clapped their hands and whispered that it would be the most beautiful celebration of the year.

Marinette had not really realized what was coming out of his mouth. Those words flew back and forth in her head until they finally reached the brain and her eyes opened wide. She took a step back, her knees suddenly felt soft and shaky, and she felt a pressure in her heart.

Almost exactly like Adrien, but he pulled himself together and also opened his mouth: "F-father!" He freed himself from Lila's firm grip, who took the opportunity to tell a lot of romantic stories about him and her so that she even more is loved from the society. Whether much of it was true or not, they did not have to know.

At least that was her opinion and since Adrien was already too busy to discuss it, she told cheesy love stories as if they had really happened.

Adrien turned to his father, trying to ignore the crowd, which was getting louder and louder. "What is the meaning of this, father? I can't understand.. why so early? You haven't told me a single thing about this! ", he gestured wildly to express his feelings, but that did not impress the businessman.

"I told you that she is going to be your future wife. You accepted it. I, as your worried father, have taken all the trouble out of planning a wedding. Besides, the wedding was already planned longer."

"I beg your pardon? You asked me a few days ago if I would agree with that!", Adrien was even more shocked than before. Everything was going too fast for him.

"You still remember the business trip to Italy? This wedding had been going on for a year, ever since I'd done business with Mr. Rossi. Miss Lila was just busy in the last year that she did not have time to visit. But she assured me that the few days would be enough to convince you", the father answered calmly.

"To convince me...?", lost in his thoughts, the blonde man repeated only the last sentence of his father, who sighed in disappointment.

"Please behave properly, Adrien," Mr. Agreste said quietly, then turned back to the crowd to answer some questions about the wedding.

Adrien stared at the floor, every hope in him now gone. And only then he realized that the love of his life was also in the room and had listened to everything. He turned in a flash, only to see the empty space where Marinette was a few minutes ago.

He ran to the two girls, Rose and Juleka, who stood near her and asked the two nervously where she had gone. Juleka answered with a shrug.

"She looked a little pale, so I told her to go outside to get some fresh air," Rose said in an innocent voice, unsuspecting of what happened. "But congratulations, Adrien!"

"We did not know that you were already engaged," said Juleka, surprised by the loud atmosphere here in the little shop.

"Yes, that would be three of us then," Adrien laughed and put his hand on the back of his head. That was an embarrassing answer, but the truth.

"You did not know anything about it?!" the small blonde asked in surprise, holding both hands over her mouth.

"No... but... I apologize. Can we talk later? I'm going to look for Marinette," he said hastily, already on his way to the door. Lila followed his gaze with her eyes and clicked her tongue again, but before the people around her could guess, she smiled back at them.

Adrien ran out, looking first to the left and then to the right, but the crowd that had gathered in front of the store was too big to discover the love of his life. Where? Where could she have gone? There were not many places she could be.

That's why Adrien went to the one place that came to his mind first. He made his way in the direction of the lighthouse, where the beach was located. The beach which kinda was their secret hideout.

But even if he stood right in front of her, what could he say to her? He could not jump into the water and tell her that they can abscond together. Unlike her, he could not transform into a being of which people had stories only in fairy tales.

Only now he realized that his life is painful but also special in a way. Who had the chance to meet a mermaid? And in addition the most beautiful and charming of them all?

If he had not completely lost her now, then his life would be even more special. He does not want to lose her, not again he wants to lose a person who is important to him. A person who had a firm place in his heart. And this heart has been hurt often enough that it did not endure much anymore.

"Please," he whispered as his golden hair picked up the first grains of sand that the strong wind threw around. "Please, do not let her be gone." He clenched his hands into a fist as he ran along the water's edge. The beach was empty, as usual, and yet he did not see her.

The beach was probably really empty this time.

* * *

He stopped, his eyes caught in the horizon. The sun kissed the sea tenderly as its color slowly runs into the dark blue. And suddenly he felt his heart exert pressure. As if his heart would want to tell him not to give up. That she is right here.

"There," he mumbled, his lips rough from the colder air. He looked at the lighthouse, which in its full glory was ready to give light to the sailors for the night. It was like a pathfinder you could trust. And he was the one who kept a mermaid hidden from him.

Adrien climbed the slope, up to the lighthouse. His footsteps slowed, as if he was sure he had found her. The uncertainty in his heart was still there, but he wanted to see her now. He wanted to be sure she was still there.

"Marinette," he whispered as he stopped in front of the lighthouse, his eyes drenched in a pale green. "Can my voice reach you?"

Please be there. Please, dear God, let her still be there. Let her be there.

A dark-haired girl emerges from behind the lighthouse, staring at the blonde in wonderment, a tear rolling down her cheek as she realized his presence, wiping it quickly with her hand. "A-Adrien?!", she squeaked in surprise.

When he saw her standing there, the wind playing with her hair, her eyes shining with the tears she shed, he was happy. He was so damn happy that she stood before him, that he went to her without thinking and put both his arms around her. He gently pressed her head to his warm chest, burying his head in her dainty shoulder.

She was fighting so hard to be here. She had become part of his world and now she cried for herself behind a lighthouse. How could he still claim that he wanted to be by her side?

Marinette was surprised by the action, so surprised that she could not move. The tears kept rolling, dripping on the young man's shirt, which hugged her tighter as he felt it.

"Why are you here?" The girl sobbed, barely comprehensible in her words, but even though he did not quite understand her, he just knew what she had said.

"I wanted to see you," talking was difficult for him. He did not know what he could tell her. He could not even think clearly. In retrospect, this action was not the highlight of his life. She was hurt and he came just to make it clear that he had no idea what he could say to her?

The silence was unbearable. It was only, when a stronger wave splashed against the slope and a few drops of water drenched both of them, that he let go of the hug and looked into her pale, weeping face to which some strands of her hair got stuck.

A few drops rolled down her face and he could not decide if that was her tears or just water from the sea, but he gently brushed it aside. A gesture that made Marinette twitch and look down embarrassed.

She was beautiful. Did she even know that? Did she know what she looked like in his eyes? He could tell her that every day. No - he wanted to tell her every day.

But how? How could he convince his father that he does not want to marry a stranger?

But this girl. This girl, who stood wet in front of him, her eyes red from crying.

"Is it... the truth?" Marinette asked, her lips trembling with fear and cold.

Adrien nodded.

"I... I'm so gullible. How could I just think that there is a future?", her words trembled now, but she tried to smile at him. But Adrien knew that the pain was too much. That her smile was just forced. "I should never have come."

Adrien shook his head.

"It must have been uncomfortable for you to keep me with you," her eyes dropped and she tried to hold back her tears.

He still shook his head.

"I'm... so sorry, I-" she was interrupted as Adrien's strong hands settled on her shoulder. "Please... do not talk any further. Marinette. I do not know what to do. I can't- no... I want you- ", he could not go on, as a silhoulette in the shape of a girl reflected at the lighthouse.

"Adrien?" resounded a familiar voice, irritated in her undertone. They both looked at Adrien's fiancé, Lila, as she was standing in front of them, not pleased with the situation in which she found them.

"Lila?!", the blonde man suddenly cried loudly and let go of the mermaid's shoulders in fright. "Surprised to see me?", she smiled at him, but you could tell it was not a friendly smile that she had this morning.

He remained silent when he realized again that he could not have the special life after he had so much yearned for. He was hit hard again with reality.

"And you are?" she pointed at Marinette as she laughed and snapped her finger. "Yeah, you're that weird girl from earlier. I do not think it's good to see you alone with my fiancé anywhere."

"Uh?", the mermaid looked at her puzzled.

"I said you should not be alone with my fiancé!", the voice grew louder. Marinette winced, but then the brown-haired cleared her throat again.

"I apologize. Since today is a big day for all of us, I do not want to be the one to ruin everything. That's why I generously invite you to my wedding. "

"I beg your pardon?", Adrien tried to talk against it, but Lila only held a hand in front of his face and showed him that he should not get involved.

"I realized that she is a good friend of yours. And after all, I want you to enjoy our wedding as well," she smiled sweetly, leaving the blond man speechless. She could not mean it. Behind this smile was clearly a lie!

"So?", she turned to Marinette, who was still standing there, shocked. That was a challenge, she knew. And when she said goodbye to her family and best friend, she knew it would not be easy in this world. She knew she could not just walk out of the water and be with him.

She was not allowed to lose it. She just can not lose it. How would her heart endure knowing that the person she loves above all else is taken away from her?

Theoretically, he did not belong to her. Actually, he did not belong to anybody, because he only belongs to himself. Egoistic thinking, Marinette. But she still did not want him to become the husband of this girl. She wants to describe Adrien as "her" love of life!

Marinette clenched her fists and bit her upper lip. But what should she do when she's at the wedding? Speak up against his father? It was all official and she could not raise any objection, but her gut told her to go.

If she turned her back on her now, she would regret that for a lifetime. She had stay till the end, at least until the very end, giving everything before she could give up. It was difficult and she did not even know if there would be a good end for herself in this situation.

But... she had promised the turtle that there would be no bitter end.

"I would like to come," it fell over her lips, as if it had been easy. But she had forced herself to. After all, she had to stay strong in the eyes of the beautiful boy.

"Wonderful!", Lila clapped her hands and smiled at her, "Then we'll see each other at the wedding. Come on, Adrien, we still have a lot to do."

But before she left, leaving the poor Marinette there, she turned her head to hers and smiled at her in a way where a cold shiver ran down the back of the mermaid.

It was definitely a fight and Lila was sure she would not lose it.

Then she headed back in the direction of the town without turning back, every step radiating success.

"I... I'm .. so sorry," Adrien stammered, his heart overflowing with grief and sorrow, and he could not think clearly what the right words were in this situation. To apologize was definitely not one of the good options, but he needed rest. Silence. He had to think.

As a farewell, he wanted to squeeze her hand at least one last time, having that feel that she could be at his side, but from behind Lila's voice was heard again, who seemed to have turned around when she realized that her future husband was not behind her.

He hesitated briefly, his hand outstretched, but then he took his hand back and walked away slowly.

* * *

Marinette looked after them and sighed, now biting her lower lip to hold back her tears. She had really agreed to attend a wedding and torture herself by seeing Adrien promising this... girl to be by her side for the rest of her life. How could she stand it?

At the mere thought that it might happen, her whole stomach turned and she felt sick. She would love to go to Alya and get a comforting shoulder from her best friend.

And without even the least thought, she jumped down the slope. In flight, she removed her earrings and a bright light enveloped her body. Her long, elegant legs had become a caudal fin, to which she had to get used again.

But after a few seconds, she plunged into the depths of her home, enjoying the light current that continued to give her strength and the feeling of salty water on her skin. As fast as she could, she whizzed to the only place she wanted to go.

 _To her best friend._


End file.
